Le couloir Malibu
by Victory87
Summary: Un soir un drôle de personnage est arrivé au manoir Malefoy et tout a frachement commencer à déraper. En dehors des tomes, bien avant, sexe drogue alcool et autre déboire.Si review suite en avance.
1. Introduction

**Voilà ma première fanfiction de ce genre et d'Harry Potter. Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Je remercie ma béta Inkifire (qui écrit elle aussi de très bonne fanfic) pour m'avoir soutenut.**

**S'il vous plait mesdames monsieur review.**

**En espérant que sa vous plaise.**

Introduction

Une nuit, dans un merveilleux maléfique manoir Malefoy Voldemort (et oui, que voulez-vous, quand on est radin on prend le manoir de ses serviteurs), alors que ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, c'est à dire famille Malefoy, époux Lestrange et le célèbre professeur monsieur cheveux gras Rogue dormaient profondément, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre (même si personne ne le savait, si, il dormait des fois). Et là, il crut d'abord voir un homme en complet avec un haut de forme, il était assez grand, à peu près 1 mètre 85 pour environ 50 kilos, mais en fait l'homme qui s'approchait n'était pas un homme mais un lapin. Celui-ci posa délicatement un petit coffret qui ressemblait à un œuf de Pâques en argent incrusté de diverses pierres précieuses. Le lapin géant ultra chic lui dit:

«Prenez en soin et ne...non, ouvrez-le si vous voulez.»

Sur ce le lapin géant s'éloigna et entra dans un miroir qui était apparu on ne sait pas comment. Voldemort n'en revenait toujours pas, il resta bouche bée jusqu'à ce qu'un moustique le frôle dangereusement, ce qui eu pour effet de pousser le Seigneur des Ténèbres à se précipiter vers l'œuf, le prendre et repartir dans sa chambre en fermant la baie vitrée. Le moustique malheureusement pour lui ne fut pas assez rapide, s'écrasa contre la vitre et bien sûr en mourut. Voldemort en rigola, et oui, aucun occasion ne devait être loupée pour faire le mal! Il rigola d'un puissant rire diabolique qui réveilla tous le manoir. Lucius se réveilla mais voyant l'heure, il se rendormit aussitôt. Rogue lui se retourna avec son nounours et se rendormit. Bellatrix, qui bizarrement n'arrivait pas à dormir, se leva pour aller voir. Son cher et tendre mari, lui, aurait bien voulu se rendormir mais sa charmante femme alluma la lumière pour récupérer son peignoir et partit voir; il se rendormit tout de suite même s'il savait qu'elle le réveillerait en revenant.

Bellatrix se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître, en se disant qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de faire tant de bruit, elle qui allait enfin s'endormir. Elle arriva devant la chambre, frappa et entra, elle eut un choc en voyant son maître avec ses pantoufles lapin, sa chemise de nuit digne d'un fantôme avec les trous en moins et son bonnet de nuit, avec un œuf en argent dans la main. Elle lui demanda:

« Pourquoi vous rigolez à réveiller tous le manoir Maître? »

Il lui raconta sa fabuleuse aventure avec le moustique et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre:

«Vous réveillez tout le manoir pour avoir écrasé un moustique avec la fenêtre?!

-Je suis le maître j'ai tous les droits! (il dit ça plus pour éviter la crise que par réelle domination face à elle, qui, ne nous le cachons pas, pouvait, si elle le voulait vraiment, en faire tout ce qu'elle voulait) et il ne m'est pas arrivé que ça!"

Il lui raconta l'histoire du lapin ultra chic.

"On pourrait, si vous le voulez bien, en discuter demain ou plutôt plus tard, vu qu'il est 2 heures du matin.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait représenter une menace?

-Je ne sais pas, on verra ça avec les autres.

-Je te trouve arrogante en ce moment envers moi (l'intéressée pensa: _mais oui bien sûr, il peut pas juste nous laisser dormir en paix?_)

-Bonne nuit maître. »

Sur ce elle repartit dormir avec son mari, qui une fois plus fut réveillé mais ne cogna pas car il préférait savoir quand elle revenait. Il s'endormit contre elle, un bras contre le ventre de sa femme, on sait jamais si elle disparaît se disait-il. Cette fois-ci elle ne dit rien car elle avait froid après avoir dû traverser tout le manoir pour rien, car il fallait avouer que le maître commençait à débloquer sérieusement.

Vers 11 heures, le maître se leva, et oui quand on se couche tard faut assumer. Il faut dire que la venue de sa Mangemort favorite (ça aussi, fallait bien l'avouer) l'avait troublé mais surtout sa réaction, il n'avait plus autant de prise sur elle qu'auparavant et ça ça n'allait plus du tout! Il devait se ressaisir, franchement. Bon, réunion générale des meilleurs Mangemorts, c'est à dire tous ceux qui créchaient ici. Il enfila une de ses tenues habituelles, il trouvait bizarre de toujours penser à ses problèmes en caleçon. Il se dirigea vers le salon du deuxième étage avec l'immense baie vitrée et appela ses fidèles Mangemorts pour leur parler de sa rencontre avec Monsieur Lapin Ultra Chic. Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes après.

« Hier soir (mais il fut vite interrompu).

-Moi j'aurais plutôt dit tôt ce matin.

-Non mais on n'interrompt pas son maître! Donc je disais(nouvelle interruption).

-C'était donc ça qui nous a tous réveillés!

-Stop! C'est moi qui raconte et vous vous la fermez! Non mais. Donc je disais...

-Oui, vous disiez....

-Le prochain qui parle en même temps que moi va se retrouver avec un Endoloris entre les deux yeux, ça va pas traîner! (Il put enfin leur raconter son aventure).

-Un lapin géant est donc venu vous donner un œuf ! Vous n'avez pas confondu avec le lapin de Pâques? (Et oui Rogue avait osé l'impensable).

-Non. Donc l'œuf on l'ouvre?

-Oui.

-Oui.

-Oui.

-Bien, de toute manière vous n'aviez pas le choix.

Ils pensèrent tous «_alors pourquoi demander?_». Le maître appuya sur une pierre verte qui était au sommet de l'œuf et le haut s'éleva et laissa une épaisse fumée s'échapper. Ils se mirent tous à tousser, même le maître, qui pourtant aurait pu les sauver; c'est juste avant de s'endormir qu'ils comprirent qu'on les avaient piégés.

A ce moment là, un lapin sortit de l'immense miroir et dit:

«Tellement facile, que le jeu commence!»

Pendant ce temps, L'Armure (Oui, L'Armure était une armure) revenait à son poste après avoir pris un jambon aux cuisines (il fallait bien se nourrir). Il passa devant le salon avec baie vitrée du deuxième étage et vit 4 corps étendus sur le sol, presque inertes. Il pensa «_Ils sont complètement dingues dans cette maison, plus ça va plus ça empire... Mais pourquoi je suis ici franchement!!»_. Sur le trajet de retour il croisa le mari le plus malchanceux en amour qu'il soit : «_Le pauvre gars il ne se rend compte de rien... l'autre va finir par lui piquer sa femme sans qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit... quoique vu la gueule de l'autre barge vaut peut être mieux pour lui»_. L'Armure lança à Rodolphus:

«Vous devriez aller voir ce qui se passe dans le salon du deuxième, ils tirent tous une tête bizarre, on dirait qu'il sont à moitié crevés.»

Voilà l'introduction, en esperant que sa vous a plut. Toutes remarques est bonne à prendre, je lirai attentivement tous vos point de vue.

Mais pour ça il faut un review.

La suite mercredi prochain.

xoxo

Vicotry87

* * *

Grand merci a Inkifire pour son aide en tant que Co-auteur/fournisseur d'idées annexes/correctrice bêta /éclaireuse de bordel/ transcriptionneuse de conversations msn/ coach/ revieweuse/ fan: Inkfire


	2. Chapter 1 rêve et réveille

Voila la suite comme promis.

Premier chapitre:Rêve et réveille

Rodolphus courut et courut, mais pas de chance, il dut passer par le couloir Malibu pour arriver plus vite. Et il fut pris par le sortilège qui régnait dans le corridor! Et il fut obligé de courir comme dans Alerte à Malibu. Il courut cheveux au vent et dut lutter pour ne pas se déshabiller et attraper une bouée de sauvetage car son maître n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié de le voir comme ça. Il entra dans le salon du deuxième avec baie vitrée (et oui, c'était vraiment le nom de la pièce) et vit les 4 corps allongés. Il courut vers sa chère et tendre (et très pénible parfois) femme. Il vit qu'elle n'était pas morte et appela les elfes de maison pour qu'ils les transportent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Rodolphus resta au chevet de sa femme, Narcissa à celui de son mari et personne à ceux du professeur Rogue et de Voldemort (pas étonnant vu leur caractère). En ce beau jour de novembre (c'est à dire qu'il pleuvait comme c'était pas permis), les 4 comateux commençaient à émerger de leur profond sommeil qui devait être dû à l'asphyxie causée par le mystérieux gaz qui bizarrement avait disparu avant l'arrivée de Rodolphus. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été exposés se posaient des questions : «_Que __s'est__-il passé?» «Si ça se trouve c'est le maître qui a __craqué son slip__ euh qui a tenté une expérience sur eux» «Ils sont bizarres maintenant je trouve» _et encore plein d'autres du même genre.

Le soir même Voldemort fit un étrange rêve:

{Le rêve de Voldemort}

J'avance dans un étrange couloir et bizarrement je passe devant plein de gens mais personne n'a peur de moi, ils parlent d'un autre maître encore plus dangereux que moi, ils ne me voient pas. J'avance jusqu'à la salle du «maître», et là j'entre et je la vois. Elle, non, c'est impossible, comment ma plus fidèle Mangemort a-t-elle pu me faire ça! Elle me voit et dit aux autres de partir. Je me dirige vers son trône. Je ne l'ai jamais vue habillée d'une telle manière, une robe bustier extrêmement moulante en cuir noir, certes elle est très belle dedans mais elle m'a pris MA PLACE! Je lui dis:

«Que fais-tu à ma place?

Tu me parles mieux que ça d'abord, et tu ne te souviens pas? Mais c'est moi le maître maintenant, tu as été trop faible, tu n'as rien vu venir.»

Je me mets à quelques milimètres d'elle, malgré ses talons exagérément hauts je la dépasse quand même, mais de très peu. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux, quelle insolence! Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je comble le peu d'espace qui nous sépare, et je l'attire à moi. Mais pas pour la tuer, pour l'embrasser et je l'embrasse, c'est pas possible comment je peux faire ça, mais c'est tellement bon de l'avoir dans mes bras. En plus elle n'a pas l'air mal non plus. Bien sûr je ne m'arrête pas là, je continue en délaçant sa robe tout doucement tout en continuant de l'embrasser, toujours aussi langoureusement, toujours aussi passionnément, or je n'en peux plus d'aller si doucement, j'arrache sa robe et elle fait de même pour mes habits. Une fois la robe tombée au sol, je...

{Fin du rêve}

Le Lord se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier de frustration, et un tout petit peu pour l'avoir laissée prendre sa place, mais surtout de s'être réveillé. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de crier un peu et malheureusement pour lui Bellatrix passait par là à ce moment là. Elle frappa et entra en toute précipitation dans la chambre du maître, et dit:

«Ca va maître?

Oui oui.

Vous en êtes sûr?

Oui!

Bon bé je vais repartir. Bonne nuit maître.

Nan attends.

Oui?

Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de me voler ma place!

Non maître, bien sûr.

Tu peux y aller.

Bonne nuit maître.»

Bellatrix pensa :«_Il devient dingue, c'est ça il devient dingue ou peut être que je pourrais lui prendre sa place. Nan!! C'est lui le maître! Mais, mais alors ça veut dire que le maître dort!!». _Le Lord pensa_ «ressaisis-toi, tu as failli tous lui révéler, ça va plus Voldy ça va plus!». _Elle quitta la pièce pendant que Voldemort se recouchait en espérant continuer son rêve et ne surtout pas y retourner (c'est très paradoxal quand même).

Cette nuit là, Bellatrix fit aussi un rêve:

{Le rêve de Bellatrix}

Je me retrouve dans mon lit, mais même si ce n'est pas vraiment une déception, il n'y a pas Rodolphus. On entre, ça doit être lui, mon mari. Mais non, je me retourne et c'est le maître. Je me lève brusquement, mince, je suis en chemise de nuit. Je sens le rouge atteindre mes joues, il se place en face de moi, me relève la tête, me regarde dans les yeux, et là il m'embrasse, tendrement une seconde puis de plus en plus passionnément en me serrant dans ses bras. Aucune possibilité de bouger à part l'embrasser, à croire qu'il le fait exprès. Mais ça ne m'intéresse plus du tout, la seul chose qui importe c'est lui qui ne veut pas me lâcher. Il me fait reculer puis tomber sur le lit, c'est le seul moment où il m'a lâchée. Je sens ses mains remonter le long de mes cuisses vers ma poitrine, il commence à m'enlever ma chemise de nuit tout en m'embrassant sur tout mon corps. Ma chemise de nuit tombe et...

{fin du rêve}

Une main remonta le long du bras de Bellatrix mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était plus pareil, elle ouvrit les yeux et là elle vit Rodolphus. Elle eut envie de crier de frustration mais se retint. Rodolphus lui demanda:

«Ca va?

Oui!

Tu es sûre?

Laisse moi dormir.»

Bellatrix essaya de ne plus penser à son rêve mais elle voulait bien y retourner.

Le plus célèbre des professeurs de potions, nommé Rogue, fit un rêve lui aussi:

{Le rêve de Rogue}

C'est affreux mais en même temps agréable, je porte un tablier de cuisine et en dessous un caleçon blanc à serpents verts (et oui, je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien), une toque blanche et une spatule pour retourner les crêpes dans la main, et j'ai les cheveux normaux, ils ne sont plus gras, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!! En face de moi, mon ours en peluche allongé sensuellement sur une table qui me dit:

«Fais moi une potion au chammallow.»

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire et qu'est-ce que je fais dans une tenue pareille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la lui fais, sa potion. J'essaye une première fois, ça a loupé. Bon, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, mais je ne suis pas tout le monde! Bon j'essaye une deuxième fois... et ça ne marche toujours pas. Bon, la troisième est toujours la bonne, et là non plus ça ne veut pas. Je me sens comme un homme impuissant, je n'ai jamais autant eu honte de toute ma vie. Et là il me fait:

«Une panne ça arrive à tout le monde»

Et la je me retrouve à poil!

{fin du rêve}

Et le professeur tout sauf charmant se redressa dans son lit en se retenant de lancer son ours à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se rendormit mais mit un foulard sur les yeux de sa peluche, il avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait.

Lucius Malefoy dormait profondément au côté de sa charmante épouse, il fit un rêve lui aussi:

{Le rêve de Malefoy}

C'est une belle journée, je marche dans la rue et tous les gens se retournent sur mon passage pour admirer ma sublime, magnifique chevelure. Plein de gens me demandent un autographe et me photographient. Je vais chez un coiffeur. Il me shampouine, me met un drôle de produit sur la tête mais il me dit que c'est pour faire ressortir ma couleur naturelle, alors je ne m'inquiète pas. Puis il me dit pour protéger mes yeux qu'il faut que je me mette un bandeau, je le fais. Puis je le sens couper et je lui dis:

«Juste un tout petit peu.

-Mais bien sûr.»

Puis j'ai une sensation bizarre d'un seul coup, j'entends un bruit étrange. Puis tout s'arrête et là, il me dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

«Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»

Il m'a quasiment rasé, il me reste une longueur de cheveux d'un millimètre, et en plus il m'a teint en roux!!

Je me sens défaillir à cause du choc.

{Fin du rêve}

Malefoy sauta de son lit, courut jusqu'au miroir et vit que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ses cheveux étaient normaux. Sa femme bougea dans le lit, il retourna se coucher lui aussi.

L'Armure les avait tous entendus et pensa une fois de plus «_ls sont de plus en plus bizarres, je devrais peut-être penser à me trouver un nouveau toit_». Celle-ci ou plutôt celui-ci vit un étrange personnage rigoler et disparaître brusquement, comme un lapin géant.


	3. Chapitre 2 questionnement

**Voila ma suite, remercier pour review?? faut pas abuser non plus, je remercirais si j'en avais qui ne provienne pas seulement de ma béta.**

Chapitre 2: Questionnement

Voldemort passa toute sa matinée à réfléchir à son étrange rêve. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, qu'on lui ait pris sa place, qu'il ait failli coucher avec une de ses Mangemorts ou que ce soit Bellatrix. D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas. Ce n'était pas elle qui venait de passer dans le couloir? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il la voyait, l'entendait partout, ça virait à l'obsession. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il eut l'idée du siècle! Il devait absolument continuer ce rêve par tous les moyens! Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers le professeur de potions. Il passa bien entendu dans le couloir Malibu et donc courut au ralentit en évitant de se déshabiller et d'attraper une bouée rouge. Il arriva dans le laboratoire de Monsieur cheveux gras sans bien sûr être au courant pour son impuissance de cette nuit, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il y pensait toujours, ça le hantait.

«Il me faut une potion pour refaire un rêve.

Vous voulez rêver ?

Oui quelqu'un veut me prendre ma place... mais il n'avait pas réussi... je voudrais savoir qui c'est.

Hum hum vous avez fait un cauchemar.

Non c'était une prémonition! Maintenant faites moi cette potion fin de la discussion!»

«_Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, je vais me planter, je le sens, je le sais.»_ pensa Rogue. Le «maître» se ramena une fois la potion faite, à croire qu'il l'avait espionné durant toute la préparation. Il lui tendit la fiole et lui dit que l'effet était immédiat.

Voldy courut et courut encore et encore jusqu'à arriver devant sa chambre, où bien sûr il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'écrasa contre la porte comme le vulgaire moustique avec la fenêtre. Cette comparaison lui fit froid dans le dos, lui, un puissant! Il entra rapidement dans sa chambre pour être sûr de ne pas voir Bellatrix arriver pour lui demander si ça allait. Il s'allongea dans son lit et but la potion. Il s'endormit tout de suite et rêva:

{Rêve de Voldemort}

Je me retrouve dans une salle de bal en robe de soirée. Il y a beaucoup de monde, et j'aperçois une femme brune dans une robe noire resserrée à la taille. Elle est sublime, je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais penser ça. Bien évidemment j'ai reconnu Bellatrix. Elle se retourne et se dirige vers moi mais elle continue en me dépassant. Je la suis, elle m'emmène dans un salon reculé qui lui aussi est immense. Elle se met face à moi et attend.

«Pourquoi?

Pourquoi quoi?

Ma place?

Oui et bien?

Tu me la prends.

Non je ne la prends pas, vous la cédez sans aucune résistance.

Je ne pense pas.»

Je suis furieux, comment ose-t-elle une pareille insolence envers moi! Et la voilà qui sourit d'un sourire des plus machiavéliques et repart. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte comme ça, du coup je la retiens en lui attrapant le poignet et la tire vers moi violemment. Elle trébuche et me tombe dans les bras. Elle veut partir, mais je ne la lâche pas. Elle commence à avoir peur, je le vois dans ses yeux, je me penche au niveau de son oreille et lui chuchote:

«Tu as peur Bellatrix?

Bien sûr que non!»

Je la serre encore plus fort contre moi, elle ne peut pas faire le moindre mouvement sans se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Elle me dit:

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

A ton avis?

Je ne vous rendrai jamais votre place!

Devrai-je la reprendre par la force ou tu vas revenir à la raison toute seule? Si tu le fais je t'épargnerai peut être.

Laissez-moi rire! Je ne lâcherai jamais et vous êtes incapable de me faire le moindre mal!

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

Vous l'auriez fait avant!

Es-tu toujours mariée?

Oui pourquoi?»

Je la plaquai contre moi et l'embrassai passionnément et c'est à ce moment là que Rodolphus apparut. Il ne dit rien et repartit, moi je continuais de l'embrasser. Je me forçai à m'arrêter et je lui murmurai:

«Ton mari nous a vu.»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mais elle pas du tout. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je l'embrassai de nouveau encore et encore, elle n'opposait aucune résistance, elle se laissa complètement faire. Je commençai à promener mes mains sur son corps, elle gémissait sous mes caresses. Dieu que j'avais envie d'elle et apparemment elle aussi avait envie vu qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille et se collait le plus possible à moi. J'étais content, je l'avais eue dans tous les sens si l'on peut dire. J'en avais marre d'attendre, je la plaquai contre le mur et me mis à la recherche de la fermeture de sa robe, je la trouvai et...

{Fin du rêve}

«_Non!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pas encore!_» pensa Voldemort «_C'est pas possible! Pourquoi à chaque fois! En plus elle avait ma place et ne comptait pas me la rendre, à moins que??»._Il en avait marre de toute cette frustration, son rêve qui se finissait à chaque fois trop tôt, il devait faire quelque chose, il savait que ça se passerait vraiment si il ne faisait rien. Après deux minutes de réflexion il se rendit compte que c'était presque le même rêve, il n'avait jamais rêvé la suite! Se pourrait-il que le professeur de potions se soit planté quelque part, parce que ça s'était arrêté exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois...

Pendant ce temps Bellatrix pensait à la réaction du maître de hier soir, «_Et si je pouvais vraiment prendre sa place, les avoir tous à mes pieds même lui. Ca serait certes très dur mais je pourrais le faire, bon personne ne m'aiderait, c'est sûr mais si j'y arrivais?»_ _. _Elle devait trouver un moyen pour le détrôner, elle n'allait pas passer le reste de sa vie à servir un soi-disant seigneur qui devenait de plus en plus fou. Mais elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle risquait de se faire tuer s'il l'apprenait et puis elle se voyait mal le tuer parce que c'était la seul chose à faire si elle voulait rester en vie. Elle abandonna l'idée pour quelque temps, elle pensa que s'il était tout le temps à côté de ses pompes, là elle ferait quelque chose, pas avant. C'est ainsi que Bellatrix faillit commencer à comploter contre le maître.

Le célèbre professeur lui aussi pensa à sa nuit. Il se demanda si un jour il ferait ses potions comme avant, sans cette impuissance, et sa peluche le regardait bizarrement. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas loupé la potion du maître, ce qui aurait de très très mauvaises répercussions sur lui. Il lui avait demandé une potion à rêves mais il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il voulait exactement. Ca peut être dangereux ce genre de potion. On peut faire le même rêve mais avec des changements mais l'histoire est toujours la même, même si on fait des actions un peu différentes il y a toujours une fin identique. Il pensa qu'il devrait peut-être partir un peu , mais pas longtemps et avec un bon motif parce que sinon ça pourrait paraître louche. Il se décida à faire plusieurs potions de rêve et de les laisser en évidence avec le descriptif de chacune. Après avoir fait tout ceci, il se décida à tenter sa potion chammallow. Il prit alors sa cape noire, ses bottes noires, son chapeau noir, son sac à commissions noir, son porte-monnaie noir et partit acheter tout un tas d'ingrédients pour différentes potions, de rêve, de chammallow... Il laissa un mot sur sa porte pour dire qu'il était parti faire des courses.

Lucius passa toute sa matinée à s'occuper de ses cheveux, il les lava, fit des soins, les brossa, les peigna, fit un brushing, les repeigna, les rebrossa, et enfin les lissa. Son rêve l'avait profondément marqué. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à ses cheveux! Jamais au grand jamais! Lui vivant (même mort) personne ne lui ferait une chose pareille! Il se le promettait. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé de faire une pub pour L'Oréal, faire le mouvement, il l'avait appris depuis longtemps. Tout les matins il se regardait le faire, ce matin aussi. Et là il le vit, lui le traître! Il n'avait rien à faire là! Qu'est-ce que penseraient les autres? Lui, le fabuleux, le merveilleux Malefoy avait un cheveu blanc. Il le prit et l'arracha et cria et cria et cria encore et encore, que ça faisait mal. Il se ressaisit, ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy.

Un lapin géant fut aperçu par un portrait du manoir et une armure qui étaient en train de discuter...

**Es vraiment la peine de demander une review??**


	4. Chapter 3 simple dispute?

**Voila la suite des palpitantes avendures du manoire (j'exagére un peu peut être?)!**

**Dans tous les cas je remercie mes revieweuses xoxLewrahxox (special thanks for your efforts), bellatrix92, cuvette et bien sur ma béta Inkfire.**

**En espérant être encore reviewer.**

Chapitre 3: Simple dispute?

Bellatrix était dans le petit salon du premier étage, le lord la rejoignit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sa venue, lui ne s'attendait pas non plus à tomber sur elle. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas comment agir face à lui. Elle regarda le feu dans la cheminée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler ou rester dans le silence. Lui se régalait de sa gène, il avait encore un peu d'influence sur elle. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, bien sûr il ne pensa pas qu'il pouvait se brûler à force de jouer avec le feu. Il lui parla:

«J'ai le projet d'envoyer Rodolphus en mission en Russie.

Pourquoi?

Pour une mission je t'ai dit (dit il en paraissant agacé même s'il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire et n'était pas du tout agacé). Je voudrais lui donner un poste plus élevé.

Très bien maître (Elle voulait montrer que ça ne la dérangeait pas, même si c'était tout le contraire mais le maître l'avait très bien senti). Vous voulez que je transmette?

Non puisqu'il est déjà parti.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit parti sans lui en parler, sans même dire où il partait et apparemment il était parti tout seul. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de se faire évincer par lui.

«Tu n'es plus très utile. (Il se régalait de la voir si triste, si soumise, contrairement à son rêve où elle arrivait presque à le dominer) Tu ne fais plus grand chose.

Eh bien dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse.

Pour le moment rien (elle reprenait vite et ça c'était dangereux, bientôt il n'aurait plus aucun ascendant sur elle, si seulement il trouvait le moyen de l'avoir).

Alors pourquoi me le reprochez vous?

Tu deviens de plus en plus insolente.

... mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi alors?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, histoire de la faire mariner mais elle n'attendit pas. Au bout de 5 minutes elle se retira, furieuse. Il lui dit:

Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir (il pensa «_Dieu qu'elle est belle quand elle est furieuse_»)

Excusez-moi maître mais je n'ai pas vu de raison pour rester.

Parce que ma présence te gêne peut-être?(_«là elle va trop loin comment ose-t-elle? Je vois bien dans ses yeux que oui.»_)

A votre avis?

A mon avis? («C_a y est elle me déteste. Je vais perdre ma place si je continue.»_)

Oui.»

Sur ce elle partit furieuse, elle lui sembla qu'il l'appelait mais elle n'y fit pas attention, il lui ordonna de revenir en l'appelant avec sa marque mais elle oublia la douleur et alla se coucher.

Le lord pensa «_Là t'as vraiment merdé! T'aurais pas pu faire pire, c'est malin, maintenant elle ne veut plus me voir, comment je vais faire moi avec mon lieutenant en chef qui veut plus ni me voir ni me parler! Si elle ne veut pas venir alors je viendrai! Oui, le grand, que dis-je, l'immense Lord Voldemort va se déplacer! Par contre si ça ne change rien là je n'aurai plus qu'à trouver un autre lieutenant, mais il n'y a personne de compétent! J'ai intérêt à me bouger le cul sérieusement»_ Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le lord partit dans la direction de la chambre de Bellatrix, et il fut content d'avoir dégagé son mari. Il croisa sur son chemin Malefoy, celui-ci vient lui parler;

«Maître.

Lucius.

Je viens de croiser Bella et elle était furieuse. Je ne sais pas qui l'a énervée à ce point mais il a à mon avis dû prendre cher si il est encore vivant.»

Voldemort déglutit, il comprit qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre demain pour aller lui parler. Mais il partit quand même en direction de sa chambre.

Bellatrix le détestait de tout son être, elle le haïssait comme personne, elle se demandait comment il avait pu lui dire ça! Elle, son lieutenant en chef! C'était décidé, elle lui prendrait sa place pour lui faire aussi mal qu'il lui avait fait mal. Elle essayait de s'endormir quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle ne voulait voir personne.

Le lord frappa une deuxième, puis une troisième, ainsi de suite jusqu'à la vingtième fois où il se décida à parler.

«Bella ouvre moi.»

Il l'avait appelée par son surnom, il ne le faisait jamais mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la faire bouger.

«Je voudrais te parler ...(aucune réponse)... ouvre moi... (rien)... ma Bella ... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? «Ma Bella»?? Non elle ne devait pas céder sinon c'était fichu.

«Ouvre moi ou j'entre.»

Elle pensa: «_Il est con ou il le fait exprès? Dans tous les cas, il entre et je ne veux pas de lui, je ne veux plus jamais le voir, qu'il aille se faire foutre! Il n'y a que les lâches qui n'assument pas ce qu'ils disent. Je n'ai qu'à faire semblant de dormir s'il entre, ou je me barre par la fenêtre, il se penche et je le pousse dans le vide! Non, je vais faire semblant de dormir pour pouvoir le torturer.» _Elle entendit un bruit dans la serrure et elle se tourna pour ne pas être face à la porte.

Et il entra. Il la vit dormir, il ne savait pas s'il devait rester ou sortir. Il décida de rester. Il se dirigea vers son lit. Elle l'entendait arriver, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, et décida donc de pas bouger. Il s'assit sur le lit, repoussa les cheveux de sa Mangemort qui lui cachaient le visage. Elle était tellement belle. Il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura:

«Excuse moi. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, tu es ma meilleure Mangemort mais ne prends jamais ma place.»

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle dut lutter de tout son être pour ne pas bouger. Elle était contente, mais elle n'avait pas fini de lui en faire baver pour autant.

Pendant ce temps, dans le lit Malefoy, les époux se parlaient:

«Ta sœur et le maître se sont disputés. Elle était folle de rage.

Hum hum.»

Dans un autre lit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait de dormir. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il rêva.

{Rêve de Voldemort}

Je suis dans un donjon, on dirait plutôt une salle de torture. Toutes les personnes présentes sont revêtues de cuir, avec pour certaines des chaînes. Il règne dans la salle une ambiance S.M.. Mais qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver, qu'est-ce que je fous là! Sortez-moi de là!!! Et voilà la reine des lieux. Pas besoin de dire que c'est Bellatrix dans une robe bustier en cuir brillant, avec ses talons d'au moins 10 centimètres et des gants de conduite noir aux coutures noires brillantes. Elle est sublime, comme à chaque fois. Elle s'avance vers moi, furieuse, et me met une claque qui m'envoie par terre...

{Fin du rêve}

«Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»

Le seigneur se redressa d'un bond sur son lit. «_Ouf, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_», pensa-t-il.

Voila la suite samedi (car j'ai presque fini de l'écrire). Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 4 malaise général

**Je suis désolé de vous avoir oublié hier. Ma seul excuse mon bac de français (je passe demain l'écrit) me stress complétement.**

**Je remercie encore mes revieweuses pour leur review.**

Chapitre 4: Malaise général

Cette douleur lui brûlait le cœur, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse faire si mal. Elle qui se voulait si forte, si puissante. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'être aussi faible, le mot même la répugnait. Elle n'était plus triste, juste en colère à un point de presque non-retour. Elle avait tout essayé pour se calmer, mais impossible, lui faire mal pourrait seulement l'apaiser et rien d'autre. Elle se devait de lui prendre sa place. Elle alla nager dans la piscine d'un des sous-sols du manoir. Elle alla dans la plus profonde. Elle plongea et resta au fond, attendit et au bout de 2 minutes elle remonta et fit plusieurs longueurs. L'eau était l'une des rares choses à l'apaiser, mais elle se hâta de sortir car elle avait cru entendre quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait personne, alors elle replongea et elle essaya de nouveau de rester le plus longtemps possible.

Elle sentit une présence, alors elle remonta à la surface, s'emmitoufla dans une serviette et partit voir. Rien, il n'y avait rien. Quand elle revint à la piscine, il y avait un lapin de 1 mètre 85 et de 50 kilos dans un complet noir et un haut de forme assorti, une montre à gousset dans la main. Tous ceci tranchait avec son pelage d'un blanc immaculé. Elle se souvint qu'il ressemblait à ce qu'avait dit le maître sur son visiteur mystérieux. Il ôta son chapeau et se pencha légèrement en avant, puis lui dit:

«Bonjour madame Lestrange. Je m'appelle Bulbeuri. Je suis ici pour vous remettre ceci. (Il lui tendit un petit coffret en velours noir) Cela vous aidera pour prendre la place qui vous est due.

La place qui m'est due?

Oui, vous ne méritez pas d'être dans son ombre, vous devez être au devant de la scène et pas en coulisse comme il vous y oblige. Sur ce au revoir madame.»

Il s'inclina devant elle et repartit comme il était venu. Voldemort, qui était là, avait tout entendu et il se précipita vers Bellatrix, qui gardait précieusement le coffret entre ses mains. Voldemort était arrivé juste derrière elle, il la retourna violemment et s'écria:

«Je le savais!! Je le savais!!

... (Bellatrix resta sous le choc)

Donne moi ça!!

Non.

Comment ça non? (Il devenait de plus en plus hystérique)

Non, c'est à moi, pas à vous.

Mais que mais que mais comment ça? (Il n'en revenait pas, il avait beau parler, cela n'avait aucun effet sur elle.) Mais ma Bella...

Je ne suis pas votre Bella.

Elle se dégagea mais il la saisit à nouveau très vite, si brusquement qu'il fit tomber le coffret dans l'eau.

«Non!!! (Le maître ne sachant pas nager, tout était perdu pour lui, mais il eut une idée) Va le chercher!!»

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il lui enleva sa serviette et la poussa d'un coup dans l'eau. Comme elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle faillit se noyer. Le lord voyant ça la tira de nouveau vers lui, la tenant dans ses bras pendant qu'elle toussait à cause du chlore. Il l'enroula dans la serviette et la frictionna pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Après avoir failli cracher ses poumons, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son maître qui ne la lâchait pas et la gardait jalousement contre lui. Elle lui dit:

«Je vais aller le chercher.»

Non pas parce qu'elle en avait envie mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui, il lui avait fait trop mal. Elle monta sur un plongeoir et plongea avec grâce dans la piscine. Il l'avait observée, il la trouvait magnifique mais il savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Alors, quand elle remonta à la surface, il lui dit pour lui faire plaisir:

«Finalement, tu peux le garder.»

Elle pensa: «_Quel empêcheur de tourner en rond celui-là. Non mais franchement! J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai marre de lui, même Rodolphus est moins pénible.». _C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Après avoir fait ses courses le professeur Rogue rentra exténué. Il alla directement se coucher et il rêva:

{rêve de Rogue}

Me voilà dans le couloir Malibu et je ne peux plus rien faire, mes vêtements ont disparu et je suis en caleçon de bain rouge, et je cours, je cours encore et encore avec dans sa main une bouée de sauvetage rouge. J'entre dans un salon où il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de peluches qui me regardent et le maître au milieu avec Bellatrix sur ses genoux et Lucius à sa droite, il m'ordonne:

«Danse.»

Une barre de strip-tease apparaît au milieu de la salle. Je me mets à danser, à secouer mon bassin comme un vrai Chippendale, si je foire en tant que prof je ferai ça, gogo dancer, et on m'acclamait en plus. Je danse comme John Travolta dans Saturday Night Fever, exactement la même chorégraphie. Et je saute sur la barre et me mets à danser comme le font les strip-teaseuses, même si la barre est gelée. Et là je lance ma bouée de sauvetage au maître, mais c'est Bella qui l'attrape, le maître l'embrasse dans le cou et elle sourit. Lucius tire la gueule, faudra que je lui lance quelque chose à lui aussi. J'ondule mes hanches comme jamais, la salle est hystérique et là je sens qu'ils sont prêts, j'envoie mon caleçon sur Lucius et là c'est le drame. Lucius défaille car il s'est pris le caleçon en pleine figure, et tout le monde se barre en courant, c'est l'émeute. Ils crient tous «Sauve qui peut!!» et je me retrouve à poil tout seul avec un Malefoy évanoui.

{Fin du rêve}

«Non!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

«_Ouf, ce n'était qu'un rêve_» pensa le professeur qui heureusement pour lui avait insonorisé sa chambre.

Un lapin ultra géant et ultra chic perché sur un lampadaire se mit à rire et rire au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes.

**Un petit review pour me soutenir demain?**


	6. Chapter 5 les malheures des uns

Chapitre 5: Les malheurs des uns...

…Je suis assis dans un canapé, oui _dans_ et pas _sur_ un canapé. Je m'enfonce. Il faut dire que j'ai une bonne stimulation. Je crois que je suis dans un club privé. Il y a une stripteaseuse qui arrive, et là je la reconnais, c'est Bellatrix. Elle arrive sur scène et commence à tourner autour de la barre. Elle enlève son haut...là je peux dire que je suis un maître comblé... Elle est bien foutue quand même! Elle continue sa danse lascive et enlève sa jupe, puis elle quitte la barre pour se mettre sur mes genoux et me fait un lap dance. Ah là là qu'est-ce que j'en ai de la chance! Par contre je ne peux pas toucher, ça c'est vraiment pénible. Elle commence à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Et elle....

{Fin du rêve}

«_Nan!!!!!!!! Pas encore! Non mais là ça va trop loin ! Je veux voir la suite!_», et encore frustration et encore cri ravalé. Il partit se prendre une bonne douche froide. Quand il passa devant la chambre de Severus il vit quelque chose d'affreux par la porte entrebâillée: il était devant sa glace en train de danser comme un Chippendale! Il repartit en courant, au point que sa robe volait derrière lui. Il était mort de peur, il repensait au mouvement de bassin de son Mangemort, ça le dégoûtait. Il savait que cette vision le hanterait toute sa vie.

Il passa ensuite devant la bibliothèque, où il vit Bellatrix en train de se faire embrasser par son mari qui l'enlaçait tendrement. Il se souvenait de quand elle était dans ses bras, la voir dans ceux de son mari le dégoûtait. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait être avec lui, elle qui ne montrait pas vraiment d'intérêt à son mari. Et pourquoi il était déjà de retour celui-là! Il pensa: «_Et si elle le faisait exprès?Ca voudrait dire qu'elle veut se venger d'un autre? Intéressant..._» Et sur ces bonnes pensées il repartit en direction de la salle de bain.

Quand il voulut entrer, il entendit des bruits bizarres. En ouvrant la porte, il vit Malefoy en train de pratiquer son culte pour ses cheveux. Là c'était trop pour lui, il abandonna l'idée de la douche et repartit direct se coucher.

Pendant ce temps côté Lestrange, Bellatrix se laissait aller aux côtés de son mari et ça valait le coup vu la tête du maître. Certes, ça faisait partie des devoirs conjugaux mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment, surtout qu'il l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Le professeur de potions refaisait son rêve, devant son miroir, mais sans la barre. Il pensait qu'il avait la classe en caleçon comme ça, même si c'était tout le contraire. Il avait sûrement de l'avenir en tant que gogo dancer. La musique était à fond, mais comme il avait insonorisé sa chambre, personne n'entendait. Mais il eut un doute. D'un coup il lui semblait que quelqu'un venait de passer, et il se rendit enfin compte du ridicule de la situation. Après avoir remis son pyjama dare-dare, il fondit sur la porte et crut voir le maître partir en courant. Et il pensa: «C_a y est, je suis foutu._»

Après avoir fricoté avec son mari Bellatrix rêva:

{Rêve de Bellatrix}

Je reconnais les lieux, c'est la piscine. Je suis au fond de l'eau. Je suis en apnée depuis 3 minutes quand j'entends quelqu'un plonger, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que des bras m'encerclent et me remontent. Je me débats pour me dégager, mais les bras ne me lâchent pas. J'arrive quand même à me mettre face à mon assaillant, c'est mon maître qui essaye tant bien que mal de me garder contre lui, je ne bouge plus. Il me regarde presque affolé. Il aurait eu peur? Il me colle contre lui, me prend dans ses bras et me porte en dehors de la piscine. Je suis assise sur ses genoux. Il me prend le menton, tout en caressant ma joue. Il rapproche son visage contre le mien et m'embrasse. De plus en plus langoureusement, en me serrant de plus en plus fort contre lui tout en baladant ses mains sur mon corps. Il murmure:

«Pardonne-moi.»

{Fin du rêve}

Elle se réveilla et se redressa dans son lit, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer Rodolphus en dehors de celui-ci.

Dans le couple Malefoy, on vénérait ses cheveux. C'est pour ça que tous les soirs de pleine lune, ils commençaient à tourner en cercle en faisant la prière l'Oréal parce que je ne vaux rien. Il devaient sacrifier un poulet, un agneau, un boeuf, un poisson, et un shampoing (c'était la partie la plus dure). On dansait autour d'un feu de camp qui était dans la salle de bain. En remuant des brosses et des peignes, en pagne, comme les indiens d'Amérique. On avait placé sur un autel un poulet, monseigneur euh monsieur Malefoy leva une hache au-dessus du cou de sa bestiole, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Ils durent courir après elle dans tout le manoir. Et ils coururent et coururent et coururent encore. Et là ce fut le drame...


	7. Chapter 6: la chasse au poulet

**Voila la suite comme promis, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite (j'hésite entre vendredi et lundi) car le week end je ne suis pas chez moi. Si mon oral se passe bien vous aurez peut être deux chapitre. Et si vous pouviez lire la fic de ma beta Inkfire sa serait gentil.**

Chapitre 6: La chasse au poulet

«Rattrapez-le! Rattrapez-la, euh, le, euh en fait j'en sais rien mais laissez pas la chose s'échapper!!»

C'est ainsi que tout le manoir fut mis en quarantaine à cause d'un putain de poulet qui n'avait pas voulu se faire guillotiner. Tous les habitants furent réquisitionnés à minuit, et donc comme ils étaient tous en pyjama, tout le monde regardait le pyjama de tout le monde. On décida de faire des équipes, et par le plus grand des hasards les Malefoy furent ensemble, Rodolphus avec Rogue et (comme il fallait s'y attendre) Bellatrix avec Voldemort. Les équipes partirent chacune de leur côté.

Rogue et Rodolphus examinaient une pièce quand Rodolphus prit la parole:

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait équipe avec ma femme, pourquoi ce n'est pas moi avec elle?

….

Ho arrête, tu le sais et tu ne veux pas me le dire!

Exactement!! (ça lui valut de se prendre un coussin en pleine face).

Parce qu'il veut te la piquer couillon (en lui relançant le même coussin).»

Rodolphus vit le coussin arriver mais ne l'évita pas pour autant, il pensait «_Il veut me récupérer ma Bella? Mais c'est ma femme pas la sienne!!», _mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

«Mais c'est justement parce que ce n'est pas la sienne et puis il en a jamais eu. Tu sais, on commençait à se poser des questions à ce sujet, d'une certaine manière c'est rassurant.

Mais pas pour moi! Même si elle peut être invivable, je la garde, je ne veux pas lui donner.

Déjà qu'elle t'aime pas trop alors là...

Mais... mais...

La seul chance qu'il te reste c'est qu'elle lui en veuille toute sa vie.

Comment ça?

- Bé tu sais bien, ils se sont disputés, et apparemment elle lui en veut. Il a même tambouriné à sa porte pendant une demi-heure et elle ne l'a pas laissé entrer. Il paraît qu'elle le détesterait même.»

Le cher époux n'en revenait pas de toutes ces révélations, sa femme ne lui avait rien dit. Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais à ce point... Il continua à chercher le poulet ou la poule (on n'avait jamais vraiment su) sans grande conviction. Puis il pensa qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être le seul mal à l'aise. Il dit donc:

«Le maître t'a vu en train de danser bizarrement … (il ne voulait pas dire tout ce qu'il savait)

Comment!!! (il comprit tout de suite de quoi l'autre voulait parler bien sûr)

Oui comme un Chipa non Chipen non Chenpidale non Chippendale!!

... (Il avait tellement honte qu'il ne répondit pas), bizarrement, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Mouais (lui avait tout compris)»

Sur ce les recherches reprirent.

Le couple Malefoy ne se remettait toujours pas de son aventure. Ils avaient honte au point que Narcissa partit en courant se cacher sous sa couette et que Lucius se cacha, lui, dans sa penderie.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'équipe Bella/Voldy, un silence d'outre-tombe régnait en maître. Elle lui en voulait toujours, et il le savait. Par contre l'autre chose qu'il ne savait pas, à part le fait qu'il ignorait où se trouvait la poule ou le poulet, c'était quand elle arrêterait de lui en vouloir. Il décida d'aller voir dans le fumoir. Ils traversèrent de très longs couloirs, et finirent par arriver dans la fameuse salle. Elle était grande, presque dans le noir, éclairée seulement par les rayons de la lune. Il y avait des canapés ainsi que des coussins dispersés un peu partout, avec de longs rideaux qui traînaient au sol pour donner une impression d'avoir plein de petits salons séparés des autres. Elle partit vers la gauche, elle se demandait bien pourquoi le maître l'avait emmenée là. A ce moment là, elle vit une ombre se détourner soudainement, et là elle comprit tout de suite.

Elle sentait son regard s'aventurer sur elle. Il se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement, au point qu'elle sentait sa présence dans son dos. Il était juste derrière elle, elle arrêta d'avancer. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque, il se tenait à une dizaine de centimètres. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, se retourner ou rester comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, refusait d'être face à lui. Il referma les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, il était collé à elle à présent et elle le laissait faire. Il commença par dégager son cou de ses longs cheveux pour l'embrasser. Elle était incapable de réagir, les mains du maître couraient sur son corps tout doucement, mais la retenaient. Elle arriva seulement à retenir des gémissements. Il la retourna et la plaqua contre lui. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, et il n'en fut pas du tout offensé mais plutôt content. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant de longues minutes. Il se dirigeait lentement vers un des canapés, quand, sorti de nulle part, un caquètement sonore retentit. Ca les stoppa d'un seul coup. Bellatrix se détourna et alla chercher l'objet de leur recherche. Il l'encercla de ses bras et la retient très fort, cette fois il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis glissa ses mains le long de son corps. Elle lui dit:

«Non.

Que... que … quoi? (il n'en revenait pas).

Le coq.»

Car le poulet ou la poule était en fait un coq.

**Review?? For my lector who read English fic, soon I update an English fic, I hope you read it too.**


	8. Chapter 7: promenade nocturne

**Voila la suite comme promis, un délire encore. Alors je le redis vous aurez peut être la suite lundi aprem et si sa se passe bien je mettrais en ligne 2 chapitre.**

Chapitre 7: Promenade nocturne

Toutes les équipes étaient reparties se coucher, sauf bien sûr les Malefoy qui sortirent de leur cachette et finirent le sacrifice du coq que l'on avait pris pour un poulet ou une poule. Ils étaient tous troublés, pour diverses raisons, comme que le maître convoitait leur femme, que l'on savait pour leur chippendalisme, pour leurs cérémonies, que quelqu'un d'autre que leur mari les désirait, que la femme qu'ils voulaient les fuyait presque. Ce qui fait que personne ne pouvait dormir, sauf le coq qui était monté au ciel comme les autres sacrifiés.

A 00h01'30'', une personne se leva à cause de son insomnie. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine mais se rendit compte qu'elle était en string kangourou, elle repartit donc chercher un peignoir, puis revint vers la cuisine. Voilà, cette personne vit le saint Graal, le fameux, le majestueux, le magnifique saucisson avec le pain, le camembert et le rouge. Ca c'est le must have de la fringale de minuit. Cette personne posa son derrière sur un tabouret en bois et commença son casse-croûte. Cette éminente personne n'était autre que le professeur Rogue, qui se dit pensivement que ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez gras. Après s'être bien restauré, le tout sauf charmant monsieur retourna dans sa chambre finir sa nuit, ou du moins essayer.

A 01h02'31'', une personne se leva à cause de son insomnie. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais arrivée à la porte de sa chambre, elle changea de direction. Elle partit vers sa salle de bains, où elle recoiffa ses magnifiques cheveux, (qui étaient en réalité dressés sur la tête de leur propriétaire.), après quoi elle repartit vers la cuisine. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva le meilleur du meilleur, le must have du must have, une boîte de caviar (le plus cher de tout le pays), avec des toasts et une bouteille de Don Pérignon (et oui, il avait du succès même chez les sang-pur) et de la cocaïne . Après s'être mis «bien», monsieur euh monseigneur Malefoy repartit se coucher.

A 02h03'32'', une personne se leva à cause de son insomnie. Elle marcha vers la cuisine mais arrivée devant le couloir Malibu, elle changea de direction, et elle partit vers la bibliothèque récupérer une bouteille de Malibu Coco. Elle repartit vers la cuisine et y trouva un verre et des glaçons. Cette personne se servit un verre, un deuxième, un troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à être entre «bien» et complètement bourré. Car il faut dire ce qui est, boire avec le ventre vide rend soûl plus facilement et nettement plus rapidement. Ce éminent poivrot euh mangemort était monsieur Lestrange. Il repartit se coucher en zigzaguant.

A 03h04'33'', une personne se leva à cause de son insomnie. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine mais arrivée devant le vivarium, elle récupéra quelque chose avant de repartir. Une fois arrivée à la cuisine, la personne en question trouva une cage pleine de souris blanches et du bourbon. Alors que son serpent se régalait, le lord, lui, buvait (on ne dira pas qu'il se bourrait la gueule, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer). Car il était déprimé par son insomnie, il adorait (en général et surtout ces derniers temps) les rêves qu'il faisait. Il repartit ensuite en direction de sa chambre, n'oubliant pas bien sûr de laisser Nagini dans son vivarium.

A 04h05'34'', tous les hommes du manoir étaient complètement bourrés. C'est à ce moment là que Bellatrix se leva à cause de son insomnie. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Arrivée à destination, elle prit un verre et une bouteille de vodka. Au même moment, sa sœur, Narcissa, se leva elle aussi et partit en direction de la bibliothèque comme son aînée. Une fois arrivée, elle prit un verre et du saké et but aussi. Après le deuxième verre, elles commencèrent à parler sans vraiment tout dire. Mais au dixième, elles se racontèrent toute leur journée, la cérémonie pour Narcissa et la salle du fumoir pour Bellatrix. Après ça, elles repartirent se coucher bien éméchées.

A 06h07'36'', deux personnes se levèrent à cause de leur insomnie. La première partit se balader dans le château, l'autre ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était levée de son lit. La première se glissa dans un salon. L'autre avait vu une forme y entrer, alors elle avait décidé de suivre le mouvement. La première personne était Bellatrix et l'autre était le maître. Bellatrix ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle regardait par la fenêtre quand elle sentit une main se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna pour voir qui c'était, et elle vit son maître. Elle resta d'abord interdite, puis comme elle reculait contre la fenêtre, il se rapprocha. Elle ne remarqua même pas que le verre était gelé, tant il la troublait. Les effets de l'alcool aidant, il passa sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme, puis l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire au début, puis participa avec enthousiasme. Elle était très bien dans ses bras. Elle venait de céder, il le savait, elle le savait aussi et elle savait qu'elle le regretterait plus tard. Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le canapé.[...]

Bellatrix se réveilla à 9 heures à cause de la lumière du soleil, ne se souvenant de rien. Elle se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et partit presque en courant pour que personne ne la voie.review? (comme sa je suis sur que vous le lirez)


	9. Chapter 8 lendemain difficile

La suite... je ne sais pas quand je vais reposter alors...

Chapitre 8: Lendemain difficile

Le lord se réveilla à moitié nu dans un salon. Il se rhabilla, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé là et pas dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait de rien. La seule chose qu'il sache, c'était qu'il avait un mal de tête horrible. Il avait décidément trop bu, mais ça il ne le dirait à personne. En enfilant son pyjama, il sentit une odeur de femme, il chercha qui ça pouvait être mais ne trouva pas.

Il ne fut pas le seul à se réveiller avec un énorme mal de tête, tout le manoir avait le même sans exception. Ce qui eut pour conséquence un oubli complet de la nuit et un manoir hermétiquement fermé à la lumière comme un sachet alimentaire sous vide.

Bellatrix se leva cet après-midi là, ou plutôt ce soir-là, elle fut prise d'une envie bizarre. Elle voulait aller nager, c'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle remarqua un petit coffret au fond de l'eau. Alors elle plongea. Quand elle l'eut remonté, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de celui que le lapin lui avait donné, et qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans sa frustration et sa colère contre Voldemort. En l'ouvrant, elle vit qu'il contenait un collier, c'était un sautoir de taille moyenne, avec des perles noires et une minuscule clé comme pendentif en argent. Elle le mit autour de son cou et le cacha sous son peignoir quand elle sortit avec. Elle se sentait quelque peu étrange.

Les Malefoy n'étaient pas mal non plus. Lucius était encore sur ses nuages «histoire de changer» disait-il, mais tout le monde savait qu'il se shootait vraiment. Narcissa était morte, elle avait trop bu et ne s'en remettait pas.

Le professeur était mal lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas son affreux mal de tête qui le dérangeait, mais son repas, beaucoup trop gras pour ses activités de danseur sexy... La seul chose à faire était pour lui de perdre du poids.

Rodolphus vit sa femme et bizarrement ne remarqua rien de particulier, ce qui étonna Bellatrix, mais elle n'en fut pas malheureuse pour autant.

Le temps passa et des souvenirs refirent surface, comme un casse-croûte bien arrosé pour certains, pour d'autres un apéritif nocturne, et en commun entre deux personnes, des sensations qui revenaient. Plus ces personnes se souvenaient, plus elles avaient honte. Certaines pour avoir bu, ou pour s'être gavées, ou encore pour avoir dit des choses compromettantes et d'autres enfin pour avoir cédé. Bref, personne n'osait sortir de son coin.

Le lord commençait à se souvenir d'une femme. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit ensemble. Il comprit pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là-bas à poil. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui c'était, il pensa tout de suite à Bellatrix, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, et il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être un homme.

Bellatrix ne savait pas quoi faire. Oublier cette nuit ou s'en souvenir? Telle était la question (pour elle du moins). Son nouveau collier avait une emprise bizarre sur elle. Elle pressentait que quelque chose se passerait bientôt.

Tout le monde commençait à se remettre de ses déboires lors de la micro-réunion des Mangemorts du manoir. Quand un grand malheur fut rappelé par le lord:

«C'est bientôt la fête du raton laveur!!

Mince alors... (dit Lucius)

En fait rien n'est prêt c'est ça?

Voilà.

Et bé manquerait plus que l'un d'entre vous sois un Chippendale.»

Un certain professeur essaya de se faire tout petit. Après une minute, tout le peuple prit conscience du merdier dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il fallait décorer, préparer la nourriture, l'alcool, la d****e et bien sûr les tenues. En plus il fallait inviter tous les sang-pur (même s'il n'y en avait pas des masses il fallait presque les supplier pour qu'ils se bougent les fesses, surtout ceux qui venaient de loin), ainsi que les autres Mangemorts.

Mais un lendemain de nuit bien arrosée ne se fait pas si facilement oublier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Bella se souvenaient de plus en plus de la nuit passée ensemble, des sensations, de la tendresse échangée comme de la passion mais surtout de l'amour qu'ils y avaient mis. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle le regretterait plus tard, et lui se souvenait qu'il était heureux de l'avoir enfin eue, d'avoir réussi à l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Ils se regardèrent brièvement et chacun comprit que l'autre se souvenait.

Es ce que c'est vraiment la peine de demander un review au personne qui ne me review pas habituellement (se sont les seuls que je remercie)?


	10. Chapter 9 questionnements divers

La suite comme promis à une revieweuse. Je sais c'est encore court mais s'est dans les prochains chapitre que sa augmente.

Chapitre 9: Questionnement divers.

«Je vous obéirai», voilà ce que dit un sorcier lors de son élévation au rang de Mangemort. Ils lui avaient tous dit ça, avec plus ou moins de sincérité et plus ou moins d'envie, mais ils l'avaient tous dit. Maintenant certains le regrettaient, d'autres sans foutaient royalement, et d'autres encore en étaient fiers même si le nombre diminuait de jour en jour pour mauvais traitements, pour manque d'intérêt ou tout simplement par lassitude. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation depuis quelques temps, et ça avait tout fait basculer. Bellatrix était blottie sur un des canapés qui se trouvaient sous la véranda. Il faisait nuit, mais elle n'avait pas froid dans la pièce entièrement vitrée. Elle savait qu'il l'observait mais elle faisait comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Depuis une heure ce petit manège durait, lui la regardait avidement. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle le voyait. Il aurait aimé l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Elle remua, cela le sortit de sa transe. Il avança tout doucement vers elle pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

«Vous voulez quelque chose maître?»

Il vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé et attendit. Il retint les jambes de Bellatrix qui étaient posées sur le canapé. Ils se fixaient, on n'aurait pas su dire si c'était un regard haineux ou passionné. Ses yeux descendirent alors vers le collier qu'elle portait. Il comprit tout de suite, il la tira vivement à lui et attrapa le collier. Elle essaya de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Un collier.

Mais je le sais, ça! ( Il se retint de la frapper)

Vous savez très bien ce que c'est.

Tu es insolente.

Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

A votre avis?»

Elle était arrivée à se relever suffisamment pour que ses yeux soient au même niveau que les siens. Il lui tira les cheveux en arrière pour lui être supérieur.

«Je ne vais pas te laisser faire.

Et alors? Vous allez faire quoi?

A ton avis?

Vous en êtes incapable.

Comment oses-tu?!

A votre avis! Ca fait longtemps que vous ne faites plus rien.

Il la lâcha et la gifla. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé faire ça. Il s'en voulait. Elle essaya de partir, il la retint par le poignet; elle eut beau se débattre, il ne la lâcha pas. Comme elle se calmait enfin, il se rapprocha. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, l'un comme l'autre. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogatifs. Une seconde, puis deux, puis trois, à la quatrième il l'embrassa fougueusement; elle n'y opposa aucune résistance. Il dénoua lentement sa robe qui ne tarda pas à tomber par terre, elle lui enleva ses habits sans plus de cérémonie. Il l'allongea puis s'attaqua à son corset et à ses jarretelles, tandis qu'elle se battait avec son caleçon. Il l'embrassait partout; elle gémissait sous ses actions. Quelques temps après il entra en elle et puis elle cria son nom en se cambrant dans ses bras (heureusement que la pièce avait été insonorisée). Il resta au dessus d'elle un moment, en la regardant. Puis il se dégagea, et tous deux se rhabillèrent rapidement.

Bellatrix alla se coucher auprès de son mari et pour une fois elle se colla à lui.

Les époux Malefoy étaient étendus dans leur lit, légèrement redressés. Ils avaient tous les deux leur bonnet de nuit respectif et leurs pantoufles lapin de chaque côté du lit. Ils regardaient droit devant eux quand enfin l'un des deux parla:

«C'est bientôt la soirée raton laveur.

Oui je sais mon chéri.

Tu as tout préparé?

Comme chaque année.

Donc on n'a rien de prêt.

Voilà.

On est mal barrés en fait.

Comme chaque année.

Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Bonne nuit mon chéri.»

Chacun souffla sa bougie, et ils s'endormirent.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur était lui aussi dans son lit. Il fixait son ours en peluche. Il se posait plein de questions sur son avenir professionnel, s'il continuait dans l'éducation ou s'il faisait ses débuts dans le show pour adultes.

L'Armure pensa «_Aujourd'hui c'est la journée questionnements, quelle journée pourrie franchement !! Manquerait plus que je me pose des questions! Quelle maison de fous franchement, entre ceux qui trompent leur mari et le regrettent, ceux qui ne sont même pas fichus de s'exprimer vraiment, ceux qui ne sont pas foutus de bouger leur royal cul et ceux qui veulent changer de carrière... je vais finir par me barrer.»_

Alors que le manoir s'endormait paisiblement, LA fête de l'année arrivait et les ennuis avec.


	11. Chapter 10 préparatif

La suite.

Special dedication for my English reader I know I promess I wright more but I say too it's in the lats chapter I materialize that.

Chapitre 10: Préparatif

Les préparatifs, cette invention qui ne sert qu'à emmerder les organisateurs tous en les sauvant d'une catastrophe même si rien n'assure que tous va bien se passer. Pour faire claire les Malefoy étaient dans la merde (surtout madame parce que monsieur ne faisait que demander si sa avancer).Celle-ci avait à sa sœur qui lui portait assistance. Cette sœur aurait apprécié pouvoir dire non mais à cause d'un odieux chantage, elle fut obligée d'aider sa sœur. Rodolphus avait dit à sa chére et tendre « Sa sert à sa la famille », bien sur celle ci n'avait pas du tout apprécié et l'obligea à les aider.

La fête avait lieu dans deux semaines et bien sur rien était prés. Voldemort gueulait car il n'avait personne de disponible, ils avaient tous trop de choses à faire disaient ils, même si ils les siestes étaient encore de vigueur après le repas. Tous ses mangemorts étaient des fainéant c'était un fait avérer (depuis longtemps) mais le lord ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée. Il était tous seul (comme un grand) alors comme tous les petits, il faisait connerie sur connerie pour passer le temps.

La première fois, il avait déplacer la liste des invitations (ils avaient du tout recommencer) et finalement c'était pas aussi bien que se qu'il avait pensé. Le jour où Bellatrix et Narcissa faisait la répétition des gâteaux, il avait envoyé Naguini voir depuis le lustre et il s'était débrouillé pour qu'il tombe dans ceux ci. Et il avait ri mais il avait ri au point que Bellatrix le trouve dans sa cachette. La crème avait sauté sur sa belle robe, il se retint de rire. Quand il vit qu'elle lui avait apporter une part, il fut content. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour sa qu'elle l'avait emmener, elle renversa le gâteau sur lui et elle repartit.

Après avoir passé une semaine a préparer, les mangemorts avait décidé de se reposer pendant le weekend. Et le maître eut l'idée du siècle, faire un pique nique!! Et oui on était quasiment en décembre et les feuilles n'étaient plus et elle furent remplacé par la neige. Autrement dit c'était tous sauf le moment d'aller pique niqué dehors. Il lâcha cette bombe en plein diner. Les Malefoy ont faillit s'étouffer, les lestrange se regardaient en se disant « Il est dingue », le professeur de potion ne se dit rien, il avait cru avoir mal entendu. Mais non ce n'était pas une blague, et devinez où ils allaient déjeuner dans un cimetière!!!

Le soir même tous les couples en parlaient. Bellatrix était dans les bras de son mari et parlait:

« Tu penses qu'il est devenu fou?

-Je sais pas.(à vrai dire il ne pensait pas du tout à sa).

-A... tu penses à quoi? (mais si elle n'aimait pas vraiment son mari, elle est quand même curieuse).

-Eu...a rien... »

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre de son époux pour voir à quoi il pensait et sentant les mains de son mari dans son dos, elle comprit tout de suite.

Du côté Malefoy, Narcissa était contre son mari et celui ci regardait le plafond.

« Tu pense qu'il est devenu fou?

-Je sais pas(à vrai dire il ne pensait pas du tout à sa).

-A... tu penses à quoi? (elle aussi était curieuse).

-A notre budget literie.

-A. (quelle déception). Bonne nuit mon chéri.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

Le lendemain fut le jour du pique nique. Personne n'était content, sauf le maître. Il faisait -13 degrés et il y avait un mètre de neige. Après avoir marcher au point que tout le monde claquer en cœur des dents, ils arrivèrent devant une rivière gelé. Les couples étaient façon coller-serrer alors que deux autres étaient tous seul. Après avoir du décongelé la nourriture ils purent enfin manger. Ils s'ennuyaient à mourir, même le maître regrettait son idée.

Bellatrix eu l'idée d'aller faire du patin à glace. Ils en firent vers le bord pendant une heure

jusqu'au moment ou un certain maître aller patiner plus loin, là où la glace n'était trop épaisse.

Ils entendirent tous un grand bruit et des cris. Le maître avait brisé la glace et donc était tombé dans l'eau. Les trois hommes partirent le chercher et l'aider à sortir de l'eau, mais ce ne fut pas si facile. Le professeur de potion tomba lui aussi, les deux femmes qui étaient restées au bord criaient à leur maris respectif de revenir car c'était dangereux. Ce fut comme sa que la sortit s'acheva.

On mit au lit le maître tout de suite en revenant et pour toute la semaine avant la fête. Les préparatifs purent se finir sans encombre notable et le grand jour arriva.

Review? Pour ma revieweusequi m'avait proposé son aide pour ma prochaine fic son aide est la bienvenue.


	12. Chapter 11 Le grand jour

Voila un chapitre important (et plus long que les autres), on approche du dénoument même si tous s'embrouille au manoir.

Chapitre 11: Le grand jour

Ca y était, c'était aujourd'hui, tout le monde allait courir à droite à gauche pour parachever les derniers détails. Mais revenons plutôt à l'instant présent. Tout le manoir dormait encore, les habits étaient dans leur housse, les chaussures dans leur boîte, l'alcool dans la cave et tout le reste pas encore arrivé. Chaque sorcier(ère) dormait plus ou moins paisiblement. Certains rêvaient de ce jour, d'autres de leur avenir.

Nous étions un jour de décembre, le jour de décembre cliché même. Il y avait de la neige et il faisait froid, tout le monde avait ses draps tirés jusqu'aux oreilles, même si la maison était chauffée correctement. A huit heures précises un coq chanta, on ne sut jamais d'où provenait ce chant tout sauf majestueux, certains penseront que c'était un chant d'outre-tombe du défunt coq sacrifié à l'Oréal.

Ce chant réveilla tout le château. Tout le monde sauta dans ses pantoufles, enfila son peignoir, enleva le bonnet de nuit et s'étira pour se donner du courage, qui avait du mal à venir aujourd'hui.

Tout le peuple se retrouva autour du petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas très joli, entre ceux qui avaient le nez dans le café, ceux qui tartinaient leur cheveux sur leur tartine et ceux qui s'étaient carrément rendormis en ronflant bruyamment, l'honneur n'était pas au rendez vous. Chacun lisait son journal après avoir déjeuné, on pouvait les voir tous tourner la page en même temps, une synchronisation parfaite.

Ensuite ce fut la guerre pour la salle de bains, surtout du côté des couples car quand on est célibataire une salle de bains par chambre ça suffit largement. Puis ce fut le moment pour chacun de choisir l'une de ses plus belles tenues pour la réception.

On fit installer les tables pour la réception. On arrangea les nappes, mit les couverts, les verres, les fleurs et les bouteilles sans oublier le petit carton où était inscrit le nom de chaque invité.

Soudainement, un cri s'éleva dans le manoir. Tout le monde courut voir qui avait crié et pourquoi: c'était Narcissa, qui venait de découvrir le corps massacré par des dizaines et des dizaines de coups de couteau du malheureux monsieur Larbin, qui était le tailleur officiel de la famille Malefoy. Le tueur avait écrit avec le sang de sa victime: «Le prochain sera un habitant de ce manoir.». Tout le monde était stupéfait de cette découverte, et bien sûr le Lord déclara ou plutôt cria: «Réunion de crise tout de suite!»

Tous les Mangemorts se retournèrent en même temps comme un seul et unique homme. Le maître se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, alors il regarda chacun de ses hommes dans les yeux (même s'il eut du mal à maintenir son regard dans les yeux de sa Mangemorte, car ses yeux avaient tendance à regarder plus bas). Et il sut enfin ce qu'il allait dire:

«Ceci est un acte direct envers moi!! (Ils pensèrent tous «plutôt en direction des Malefoy»)

Et que voulez-vous que l'on fasse maître?

Déjà évacuer le corps discrètement... (Il fut coupé)

On le balance dans les égouts.

Oui, et... (on le recoupa encore)

On trouve l'assassin.

Vous allez arrêter de me couper à chaque fois que je parle oui!!!!!

Et là comme vous avez fini on peut... (cette fois-ci ce fut le Mangemort qui fut coupé)

Non vous vous la fermez!!! C'est clair?!!! (et pour accompagner il lui lança un sort qui lui cousut la bouche).

C'est vache maître, on va bientôt passer à table.

M'en fous!! De toute manière Severus a du bide, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de louper un repas.

C'est pas faux.»

Ils quittèrent tous la salle, sauf le maître qui demanda à Bellatrix de rester également.

«Bella, je voudrais te parler.

Oui maître?

Malgré ton insolence envers moi certaines fois, tu as toujours été une fidèle et loyale Mangemorte jusqu'à présent. Mais certaines choses ont changé.

Que voulez-vous dire?

A ton avis.»

Un long silence s'installa, elle savait de quoi il voulait parler et lui savait qu'elle savait. Il parlait de ces nuits passées ensemble, de ces nombreux baisers échangés, volés entre eux, de ces moments passés dans les bras du Lord, ces paroles blessantes, de leur irrépressible envie l'un de l'autre, de leur regard tellement éloquent, de leur comportement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle aurait préféré de ne pas en parler, de ne jamais en parler. Elle était mariée, il était son maître. Elle allait souffrir, elle ferait honte à son rang de sang-pur si elle continuait, même si elle culpabilisait déjà. Elle ferait honte à son entourage, sa famille la renierait. Il connaissait ses craintes. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il était censé ne pouvoir aimer personne. «Ce n'est que sexuel, ça n'ira jamais plus loin», il se le répétait tout le temps, au point que ça sonne comme une obligation et non plus comme une réalité.

«Bella...

Maître.

Je pensais...

Nous ne devrions pas.

Je sais.»

Elle baissa les yeux, lui était bizarrement gêné. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, et elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans lui près d'elle. Le mal était déjà fait, alors pourquoi arrêter? Il se rapprocha, prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, car il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

«Je ne veux plus...

En es-tu sûre?

Oui. (elle mentait, ils le savaient tous les deux)

Pourquoi?

Vous le savez très bien maître. (Elle essaya de partir mais il la retint contre lui)

Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Pourquoi?

Ose me dire que je ne te fais plus d'effet, ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien.

Maître, s'il vous plaît, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

Si tu en étais si sûre ça ne serait pas si dur pour toi.»

Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir sans être sûr à 100% qu'il puisse encore l'avoir, alors il l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa tellement légèrement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas convaincante et même pitoyable. Quand il la poussa contre le mur elle se laissa complètement faire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, alors elle lui rendit son baiser. Ils se dirent que c'était le dernier, c'est pour ça qu'ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois, mais cette fois il y avait plus d'ardeur des deux côtés. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait de ne plus l'avoir, et lui ne pas l'avoir eue plus tôt. Ils se séparèrent, se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux puis se quittèrent. Il lui lança en partant:

«Fais attention.

Vous aussi.

Ce tueur est parmi nous et nous n'avons rien vu alors il est très dangereux.

Je sais maître. Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être la prochaine cible?

Un Mangemort. (Il pensa «_Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit toi»_, et elle sut qu'il pensait à elle.)»

Personne ne mangea ou très peu, car un meurtrier le soir où avait lieu l'une des plus grandes fêtes de l'année était le pire des ennuis possible mais en plus il visait le maître, et tout le monde savait que quelqu'un mourrait avant. Personne ne savait qui pouvait être le tueur.

L'après-midi passa très vite, il fallut nettoyer la salle du crime et finir les derniers préparatifs.

Chacun avait mis la plus belle de ses plus belles tenues. Pour Bellatrix ce fut une robe assez moulante resserrée à la taille par une ceinture d'un noir profond qui mettait en valeur sa peau très pâle, avec un décolleté plongeant carré. Un collier en or brillait autour de son cou, avec ses cheveux relevés elle était sublime. Narcissa avait une robe noire très longue avec un décolleté lui aussi plongeant en V et un dos nu. Sa robe était ajustée d'une très fine chaîne en or autour de la taille. Elle avait une parure de bijoux en or. Les hommes avaient des robes de sorcier noires, les plus chic de toute l'Angleterre.

La salle de bal était un immense salon qui prolongeait l'entrée et donnait sur le jardin avec une immense baie vitrée qui couvrait tout le mur. Des lustres avec des bougies éclairaient la salle comme en plein jour. Les invités attendaient derrière l'immense porte. Les Lestrange étaient à côté des Malefoy quand les deux immenses portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer des dizaines d'invités.

review?


	13. Chapter 12 La soirée tant attendu

Chapitre 12: La soirée tant attendue partie 1

Les invités rentrèrent dans le manoir et furent subjugués par la beauté des lieux, car les deux sœurs s'étaient donné beaucoup de mal pour tout organiser. Ils les trouvaient aussi sublimes dans leurs robes de grands couturiers, avec leurs parures des meilleurs orfèvres de tout le pays. Il n'y avait pas que les invités qui bavaient sur elles, ils y avait leurs maris respectifs, et le lord.

Quand ils furent tous arrivés, ce fut l'heure de passer à table. Bellatrix (bizarrement) était à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans son mari. Sa sœur dominait l'autre bout de la table, les autres habitants du manoir étaient avec elle. Bellatrix trouva ce plan de table assez bizarre, et en voyant comment agissait le lord, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il avait modifié toute l'organisation.

Le repas se passa plus ou moins bien. Les convives ne se doutaient pas qu'il y avait eu un drame dans la matinée, par contre ceux qui le savaient y pensaient et croyaient à juste titre que l'assassin était parmi eux. Le lord évitait de trop boire même si la tentation était grande, il devait être à l'affût du moindre fait suspect. Quand il vit Bellatrix se resservir, il l'arrêta discrètement. Il voulait qu'elle soit prête à réagir rapidement s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Elle le devina tout de suite.

Aucun incident notable durant tout le repas, aucun invité n'avait senti la tension qui régnait dans l'air. On fit enlever par magie les tables et les chaises (qui en fait arrivèrent directement à l'étage au-dessus) pour faire une piste de danse entourée de canapés avec des tables basses qui portaient des bouteilles d'alcool et des coupes dorées. Des couples se formèrent (bien sûr chacun avec son conjoint) et allèrent danser, dont Bellatrix avec Rodolphus et Narcissa avec Lucius. Et bien sûr 2 personnes restèrent toutes seules, le Seigneur des Ténèbres évidemment et aussi le professeur de potions. C'était évident pour le lord puisqu'il était sensé n'aimer personne, mais pas pour le professeur qui, lui, aurait dû avoir quelqu'un.

Bellatrix était dans les bras de son mari. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, il la voulait vraiment à lui tout seul. Il avait remarqué les regards des autres hommes sur elle, mais il était son mari, c'était à lui qu'elle avait dit oui, pas aux autres. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Bellatrix n'était pas très à l'aise dans les bras de son mari. Cela la surprit un peu, car les autres fois ça ne lui faisait strictement rien. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle sentait le regard de son maître sur elle. Cela lui rappelait leur conversation d'il y avait quelques heures, sa surveillance durant le repas. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien elle aurait cru qu'il la surveillait voire même qu'il prenait soin d'elle.

Le maître voyait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, son ancienne amante dans les bras de son mari alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle était encore dans les siens. Il se rendit compte qu'il était jaloux!! Lui, jaloux! Jamais. Il pensait qu'il était juste attiré physiquement par cette femme, rien de plus. Dégoûté par cette vision, il quitta la salle. Sauf qu'en se levant, il remarqua un détail: elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, se pourrait-il qu'elle n'aime pas être avec son mari? Sur cette pensée, il tourna les talons.

Bellatrix vit le maître partir et fut déçue. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dansé ensemble, mais elle aurait aimé. Ca faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle dansait, et franchement elle avait hâte de s'arrêter car son mari devenait de plus en plus étouffant. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur dans le bras. Il l'appelait, inconsciemment il la sauvait d'un époux un peu trop entreprenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager.

«Lâche-moi! Il m'appelle.

Il peut attendre.

Lâche-moi.

Non.

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend!! T'es dingue!!

Tu n'iras pas! Tu restes avec moi.

Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous fais risquer avec tes conneries!!

Ce n'est pas moi qui prendra, il n'en saura rien.

Je te jure que si tu me lâches pas tout de suite...

Et tu vas faire quoi?

Enfoiré, je te promets que si tu me lâches pas tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Je suis ton mari.

Et alors? On ne s'est pas mariés par envie je te rappelle! Tu es mon «époux» seulement aux yeux de la loi et des autres.

Salope...»

Pas le temps de continuer car le maître s'était déplacé pour venir la chercher. Rodolphus était devenu blanc, sa femme était bien contente de le voir aussi mal à l'aise. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne risquait rien. Voldemort avait très bien entendu toute la conversation.

«Bellatrix je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois.

Je sais maître, mais... (il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre).

Je sais très bien pourquoi (Rodolphus était bientôt devenu aussi transparent qu'un fantôme). Tu viens maintenant.

Très bien maître.

Et toi Rodolphus je te verrai plus tard pour que parler un peu de ton comportement.»

Rodolphus savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Il allait se faire torturer à cause de sa chienne de femme, et ça il ne le laisserait pas passer. Il aurait adoré la faire souffrir pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Il les vit partir en espérant qu'elle prenne elle aussi.

Bellatrix n'osait rien dire. Elle avait un peu honte devant son maître, mais était en même temps bien contente qu'il soit arrivé, pas parce qu'elle avait peur de son mari ,elle était nettement meilleure en magie que lui, mais peur pour son rang social. Le lord avait lu dans les pensées de Rodolphus et savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Il protégerait Bellatrix, il ne savait pas comment mais son mari allait très vite regretter ses actes.

Il osa jeter un œil sur Bellatrix et vit qu'elle était très inquiète. Il posa son bras sur ses épaules et la dirigea vers une pièce éloignée de la réception. Le contact de son bras la rassurait, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il soit capable de faire ça.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce assez sombre, mais on arrivait à distinguer tous les meubles. Bellatrix s'assit sur un canapé, elle n'osait plus bouger. Le maître s'assit sur un fauteuil juste à côté d'elle et parla:

«Ton mari pose problème.

... (elle n'osait rien dire)

Et ta situation est risquée... j'ai lu dans ses pensées. (Il lui raconta tout).

-J e n'ai pas peur de lui.

Je le sais très bien mais je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il parte pour une période indéterminée. Est-ce que ça te dérange?

Bien sûr que non maître.

Tant mieux.

Et moi?

Et toi, quoi?

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? ( il voyait dans ses yeux toutes ses interrogations, ses craintes)

Tu vas rester avec moi pour quelques temps. Notamment pour cette histoire de meurtrier.

Très bien, je vais me retirer.

Non, il n'est pas souhaitable que ton mari te voie, sa réaction pourrait être gênante. Tu vas aller quelque part où vous serez sûrs de ne pas vous croiser en attendant qu'il parte. D'ailleurs ce sera ce soir, juste après que je lui aie expliqué les convenances. (elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça). Suis-moi.


	14. Chapter 13 la soirée tant attendu suite

L'avant avant dernier chapitre.

Chapitre 13: La soirée tant attendue partie 2

Le maître l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs. Elle avait des doutes sur l'endroit où il allait l'emmener, mais plus ils avançaient plus elle comprenait. Il espérait ne pas croiser son mari, car même s'il pouvait le battre sans le moindre problème, les gens parleraient et ça ferait scandale. Lui s'en moquait royalement, mais pas Bellatrix.

Quand il entendit des pas, il se rapprocha d'elle. L'étranger se rapprochant de plus en plus, le lord lui attrapa la main, il les fit tourner et ils entrèrent dans un placard à balais. Il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de sa mangemorte pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit. Sa main sur sa bouche lui rappela des souvenirs plutôt agréables, mais il devait rester concentré sur son objectif. Le placard était tellement étroit qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il la tenait fermement serrée contre lui. Elle sentait ses grandes mains froides contre elle, ça lui évoquait des souvenirs qu'elle voulait, ou plutôt qu'elle se forçait à oublier. Il se retenait de lui enlever sa robe qui était si légère. Quand elle entendit un bruit elle recula encore plus, ce qui eut pour effet de plaquer le maître contre le mur, et pour elle, d'être encore plus collée contre lui. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura:

«Du calme Bella.»

La respiration du maître dans son cou la fit frémir, il le sentit, ça lui donnait encore plus envie d'elle. Elle était presque enfouie dans ses bras, il la frictionna car elle était gelée. Tout cela ne les aidait pas franchement à se contrôler. Il échangea les rôles, elle se retrouvant entre lui et le mur et lui entre elle et la porte. Elle était un peu surprise de ce changement, mais elle sut où il voulait en venir quand elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux. Il la plaqua encore plus contre le mur et attendit. Ils n'osaient pas se rapprocher encore plus. Il en avait marre d'attendre, il l'embrassa violemment, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il savait exactement où la toucher pour qu'elle cède, et elle savait qu'il le savait. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion, et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il la souleva et la plaqua encore plus brutalement contre le mur. Toutes ses actions lui arrachaient des gémissements ou des cris. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et à chercher avidement la fermeture de sa robe. Il la lui arracha plus qu'il ne l'enleva. Elle fit de même pour lui. Il descendit vers sa poitrine qu'il embrassa et lécha avidement. Elle se cambrait sous ses actions. Quand il entra en elle, elle ne réalisait même plus où elle était et avec qui. A chaque coup de reins, elle oubliait tout et allait de plus en plus vers l'orgasme. Peu de temps après, il sentit les muscles internes de la jeune femme se contracter. Elle atteignit l'extase, et il se déversa en elle juste après. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, la reposa doucement et la serra un moment contre lui.

Heureusement pour ces deux-là le fameux étranger ne les avait pas entendus. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et sortirent du placard à balais. Le lord prit son amante par la main et l'amena en vitesse dans ses appartements. Il la mit face à lui et dit:

«Tu ne sors sous aucun prétexte et tu n'ouvres à personne.

Oui maître.»

Il la regarda une dernière fois et se tourna pour s'en aller, sauf qu'il fut retenu. Il se retourna et vit dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Il passa la main sur sa joue et l'embrassa, avant de partir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Pendant ce temps, un certain mari bouillonnait de rage envers son épouse. Il la détestait pour plein de raisons. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, certes ils couchaient ensemble mais elle simulait toujours. Ensuite elle était belle, trop même. Il détestait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, sur les choses, sur les autres . Quand les gens pensaient Lestrange, ils pensaient Bellatrix. Il était parti à sa recherche il y a peu mais ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il voulait la tuer, il _allait_ la tuer. Il pensa «_Cette salope doit mourir pour son attitude. Et puis elle ne peut pas me battre, c'est juste une femme, elle ne peut rien contre moi._» C'est sur cette pensée qu'il repartit à sa recherche. Mais il dut très vite y renoncer car le maître l'appelait. Au début il hésita bien sûr mais quand le maître tripla la douleur il courut presque le rejoindre. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait il n'aurait certainement pas agi comme ça cette nuit-là.

Le fameux mari arriva 3 minutes après le deuxième lord était furieux, non seulement pour l'attente mais aussi pour son attitude. Il allait avoir mal, c'était certain. Il frappa enfin à la porte et entra. Il ne fuyait pas vraiment le regard du maître. Il était d'une insolence inouïe, il devait être puni, il _serait_ puni. Tout ça pour elle, même si dans tous les cas il l'aurait puni pour son action contre lui.

«Vous vouliez me voir maître?

Oui. J'ai une mission à te confier.

Oui maître, mais pas là tout de suite.

Et pourquoi? Ton emploi du temps ne te le permet pas? Je ne vois pas ce qui te retiens ici.

Ma femme.

(il ne put se retenir de rire) Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu lui manqueras terriblement.

...

Tu partiras un mois au moins au sud de l'Australie, chercher de nouveaux mangemorts.

Y a pas plus près?

J'avais pensé à l'Antarctique mais je ne veux pas des pingouins, je veux des sorciers.

Vous m'éloignez!!

Oui.

Et vous le niez même pas!!!

Non, et ne te plains pas, tu aurais dû avoir pire.

Vous voulez juste vous faire ma femme!!!

Il n'y a pas qu'elle dans la vie (il pensa «_Il y a elle et Nagini_»). Et je te trouve bien insolent.

Vous vous tapez ma femme!!!! (Il était tellement furieux que ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête).

Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça!!! (Il lui envoya un puissant sortilège qui le fit se tordre de douleur et bien sûr crier).

Ahhhh!!!

Tu peux partir.»

Quand Rodolphus passa la porte, le lord lui en envoya un autre pour être sûr que le message soit bien passé. L'époux pensa qu'il devait se venger très vite de sa chienne de femme et de son enfoiré de maître.

Le lord aurait rêvé de le torturer encore plus, mais il ne pouvait pas à cause des invités. Il entra dans les pensées du mangemort et prit connaissance de ses plans. Il devait agir relativement vite et en toute discrétion. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa belle pour la protéger.

Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix se reposait sur le lit du lord. Elle était en train de s'endormir quand elle sentit une lame se poser sur son cou. Cela la réveilla tout de suite. Son mari était penché sur elle, ses yeux remplis de rage. Elle pensa qu'il allait la tuer, lui en était persuadé. Elle ne bougea pas et attendit qu'il agisse. Il enfonça un peu plus sa lame, au point qu'un filet de sang glisse le long du cou de sa femme. Elle connaissait la douleur, elle avait l'habitude mais là ça faisait nettement plus mal qu'ailleurs. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

«Pourquoi?

Pourquoi quoi? (elle ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler)

Tu te fous de moi!! Je te retrouve sur le lit d'un autre, qui soit dit en passant avoue qu'il te baise, et toi tu me dis _pourquoi quoi?_ Tu te rends compte de la honte que tu fais subir à mon nom!! (Il hurlait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer).

Calme-toi!!

Tu te prends pour qui en me parlant ainsi!!! Je suis ton mari !!! Je te suis supérieur!! (là c'était trop pour elle)

Tu m'es supérieur!! Laisse-moi rire!! J'ai toujours été meilleure que toi!! Je suis plus forte que toi!! Je suis nettement plus riche!! Et toi tu crois idiotement que je puisse te respecter!!! Tu m'es inférieur! Et je me suis mariée avec toi uniquement parce que ton sang est pur et que mes parents voulaient que ce soit fait le plus rapidement possible!!»

Il fut tellement surpris par sa réponse qu'elle réussit à se dégager rapidement tout en appelant le maître. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. Il lui planta le bout du couteau dans le ventre. Ca l'arrêta tout de suite, elle s'écroula par terre. Lui prit peur car il était incapable d'assumer avoir tué sa propre femme. Il partit en courant du manoir en se débrouillant pour que personne ne le voit.

Le maître arriva 5 minutes après le départ du mari fou de jalousie. Quand il vit la belle couchée par terre avec une énorme flaque de sang qui s'élargissait sous elle, il courut tout de suite à son secours. Elle était très faible et arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Il murmura à son oreille en regardant la plaie:

«Ce n'est pas trop grave, je vais te soigner.»

Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou c'était pour se rassurer. Il l'embrassa sur le front et tenta un sortilège. Il était bien content d'avoir lu ce livre sur l'art de la guérison. La plaie se referma immédiatement, et Bellatrix commença à revenir à elle. Il la porta jusqu'au lit et la posa dessus. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir, il le savait et le regrettait amèrement.

review


	15. Chapter 14 cauchemard

Cette fic se finit bientôt j'espére que vous avez apprécié.

Chapitre 14: cauchemar.

Bellatrix était affaiblie par l'agression de son mari, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait osé faire ça. Le lord était installé dans un fauteuil en face du lit, il observait toutes ses réactions pour détecter le moindre signe d'amélioration. Vers 2 heures du matin, Bellatrix rouvrit les yeux, le maître se rapprocha d'elle. Elle était effrayée, il voulait la rassurer mais n'étant pas doué pour ça il lui toucha juste l'épaule. Puis il enroula son bras autour d'elle et la tint contre lui. Finalement il y était arrivé!!! Tout en se retenant de crier hourra, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Sa présence lui faisait du bien, elle pensait qu'elle ne risquait plus grand chose quand elle était dans ses bras. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal, elle grimaça sous la douleur. Il le sentit et l'aida à se rallonger. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester ou s'en aller, on ne peut pas tout savoir!! Il sentit une main tirer légèrement sur sa manche. Elle avait choisi pour lui, il suivit sans aucune hésitation son avis. Elle se reposait dans ses bras depuis un moment quand elle parla:

«Et la soirée!! (Elle se redressa soudainement et gémit de douleur, il la rallongea avec autorité)

Repose-toi, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de te lever pour le moment.

Mais le bal!!

Ta sœur s'en sort très bien.

Vous ne voudriez pas aller voir?

Oui... mais euh... (il ne savait pas comment lui dire)

C'est à dire?

Le problème de Rodolphus n'est pas réglé.

Vous pensez qu'il va...

Il y a des chances...

Mais vous m'aviez dit que tout serait réglé quand vous reviendriez!!!

... (sur ce coup-là il se sentit très con)»

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, sa tête était nichée dans son cou et elle maintenant assise ou plutôt recroquevillée sur lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser. Comme elle s'était endormie, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il devait trouver une solution, il reviendrait, il en était sûr. Il ne la laisserait jamais en vie. Seule solution, le tuer. Mais, parce qu'il fallait obligatoirement un mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser seule sa belle. Il aurait bien organisé une réunion de crise, mais non seulement il aurait fallu laisser Bella, mais en plus expliquer comment il en était arrivé là. Autrement dit, il était mal barré.

Pendant ce temps, la belle endormie se réveilla. Sa blessure la lançait moins, alors elle décida de se lever. Elle sortit du lit non sans difficulté et arriva à la salle de bain. Elle se dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

Voldy était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle était partie. Quand il percuta enfin, il la chercha partout. Après 5 bonnes minutes de fouilles, il entendit couler l'eau de la douche. Elle était partie se laver tout simplement. Il se sentit très con d'un seul coup.

Alors, naturellement, il partit la rejoindre. Il se dépêcha de se désaper. Tous ses habits volèrent dans la pièce, il marcha tout doucement, écarta délicatement le rideau, entra et se colla contre elle.

Elle sentit son corps contre le sien, ses mains la serraient contre lui, voyageaient vers sa blessure qui était devenue une simple cicatrice, sa bouche embrassa son cou, puis sa mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, elle se colla à lui. Ils sentaient l'eau passer entre leurs deux corps; elle s'accrochait à ses épaules car elle avait encore un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle lui fit signe de lui passer une serviette, et s'enveloppa dedans. Elle faillit trébucher mais il la rattrapa et la porta jusqu'au lit.

Pendant que certains étaient presque dans les vapes, d'autres ruminaient franchement (et non, pas une vache). C'était le mari qui avait tenté d'assassiner son épouse bien sûr, et qui ne savait pas qu'elle avait survécu. Il se soûlait dans le parc du manoir, quand il vit Greyback. Il le siffla mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était un jour de pleine lune. Alors celui-ci, qui était sous sa forme de loup-garou, accourut et lui sauta à la gorge mais le loupa, il le mordit à l'épaule à la place. Le mari lui envoya un sortilège pour qu'il le lâche mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait.

3 personnes, 3 cauchemars, 1 seule issue.

review?


	16. Chapter15 Et il en serait toujours ainsi

Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'ai aimé écrire mais si j'ai eu beaucoups de mal à cause d'un succet qui a mi du temps à arriver.

Je remercie mes revieweuse pour leur review.

Ma prochaine fic sera en anglais mais cette fois si sa sera sérieux, à moins que des lecteurs voudrais la lire en français. Elle sera en ligne fin aout car je part en vacance.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15

Rodolphus se tordait de douleur, il savait qu'il était en train de devenir un loup-garou, son sang le brûlait, tout son être se cambrait sous cet impétueux poison qui courait dans ses veines, puis dans son cerveau et dans son cœur. Ses membres se contractèrent tous en même temps, son échine ondulait, il se retenait de hurler sous cette torture que la morsure lui imposait. Sa température montait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il crut qu'il allait mourir. Il sentit un museau pousser sur son visage, et grâce à celui-ci il renifla les environs. Il sentait une odeur de sang, celui de Bella qui était censée être morte, mais après mûr reniflage il se rendit compte qu'elle vivait encore. Sa rage revint, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il la détestait de tout son être, il avait été mordu à cause d'elle, elle devait payer, il la mordrait se soir s'il s'en sortait. Il voulait qu'elle souffre encore plus que lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle n'était son épouse que d'un point de vue légal. Il la haïssait, cette femme qui lui faisait tant d'effet, qu'il désirait tant sans jamais pouvoir assouvir pleinement son désir pour elle. Elle le tenait, il le savait, elle le savait mais ça allait changer. Ce soir tout changerait.

Le lendemain matin, la belle tant convoitée se réveilla dans les bras de son maître et accessoirement amant, qui, lui, était déjà bien réveillé. Il faut dire aussi que la voir dormir à moitié nue n'y était pas pour rien. Elle lui plaisait vraiment, sa taille fine, ses grands yeux noirs, ses cheveux de jais, son allure distinguée. S'il n'avait pas été contre l'amour, il l'aurait prise pour femme mais entre eux ça ne pouvait jamais être que physique.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, ramenant les draps un peu plus contre elle. Il passa sa main sur son ventre pour voir sa cicatrice, elle ne se voyait presque pas, tant mieux. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en collant leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore à en perdre haleine. Elle passa délicatement ses bras autour de lui. C'était la première fois que c'était si tendre, presque amoureux. Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou, puis descendit sur sa poitrine, ensuite son ventre et toujours plus bas tout en enlevant la serviette qui lui avait servi de pyjama. Elle renversa la situation, s'empalant sur lui. Au bout de quelques instants ils crièrent le nom l'un de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, les fêtards retournèrent dans leurs chambres plus ou moins respectives, plus ou moins seuls et complètement bourrés. C'est après cette nuit de débauche complète que certaines personnes prirent des décisions plus ou moins bonnes. Comme par exemple changer de carrière après un show qui impressionna tous les invités, une envie de montrer ses sublimes cheveux à toute la terre, ne plus jamais mettre ses chaussures, défendre quelqu'un, être avec quelqu'un ou bouffer quelqu'un. Cette soirée fut pleine de rebondissements. Mais les problèmes ne se sont pas arrêtés à l'arrivée d'un jour nouveau, ils ont continué au contraire.

Un certain professeur contacta une agence de gogo dancers. Narcissa s'acheta d'autres Louboutin, Lucius, lui, contacta L'Oréal. Ils ignoraient tous l'évènement affreux qui s'était produit cette fameuse nuit, l'attaque ou plutôt les deux attaques. Par contre ils apprirent que la cause de tous leurs malheurs était ce fameux lapin. Alors ils décidèrent qu'il devait passer à la casserole.

La nuit tomba sur le manoir. C'était une nuit de pleine lune et donc Rodolphus se transforma en loup-garou. Il huma l'air pour trouver Bellatrix. Il partit donc en courant en direction du manoir.

Elle se reposait dans la véranda avec le maître, car il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un sinistre hurlement qui provenait d'un loup-garou. Voldy regarda Bella, ça ne pouvait pas être Greyback, il était sensé être en patrouille, il eut un doute, et si c'était Rodolphus? Bella lut dans ses yeux ce qui l'inquiétait. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient raison.

Soudainement, un loup-garou surgit en explosant la vitre de la pièce, et courut droit vers Bellatrix. Il alla se jeter sur elle sauf que le maître lui envoya un puissant sortilège qui l'envoya exploser une autre vitre et finir sa course en rentrant dans un arbre. Il s'assomma. Le maître et sa fidèle s'avancèrent prudemment vers le corps qui semblait inanimé. Il ne bougeait pas. Le maître vérifia s'il était encore en vie, il sentit les battements incestueux du cœur de l'agresseur pulser sous ses doigts. Il fit signe à sa belle de reculer, il n'était pas mort, il pouvait encore lui sauter à la gorge. Le lord lui lança un sort qui le pendit par une patte la tête en bas, il voulait savoir qui c'était, du moins confirmer ou infirmer ses doutes. L'animal reprit très vite connaissance et se mit à remuer dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher, ça l'enrageait encore plus. Puis il reconnut le maître, ça le calma un peu, il sentit aussi la délicate odeur de sa femme. Il repartit dans une rage terrible.

Celle-ci recula, elle détestait les loups-garous, et elle avait aussi peur qu'il la morde et la transforme en bête. Le seul moyen pour savoir qui c'était était d'attendre le matin pour que la bête redevienne humaine ou tout simplement qu'un nuage passe devant la lune et reste assez longtemps. Et c'est ce qui se passa, un nuage passa dans le ciel pourtant dégagé et cacha la lune. La bête ne remuait plus aussi vigoureusement qu'avant, elle perdait des forces. Au bout d'une heure, la bête redevint humaine. L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme, l'animal était en fait son mari. Elle recula de plusieurs mètres, sous le choc de cette affreuse révélation. Sa vie venait de changer, elle ne savait pas depuis quand il était un loup-garou. Elle n'osait pas parler, elle le regarda simplement avec des yeux remplis de questions.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Soit être un sang-pur loup-garou, soit être nu la tête en bas, ou peut-être encore les deux à la fois. Il avait honte, la honte de sa vie. Tout pendait si l'on peut dire... Se fut le lord qui osa en premier prendre la parole.

«Rodolphus?!

Maître.

Depuis quand?

Hier soir.

Hier soir, tu dis que ça c'est passé hier soir, et bien parlons-en de cette soirée!

...(Il déglutit difficilement, non seulement à cause du fait qu'il soit pendu la tête en bas, mais aussi parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver, il pensa que si ce putain de nuage se barrait il ferait sa fête au soi-disant maître).

Bella laisse-nous.»

Elle savait pertinemment qu'aucune discussion n'était possible, alors elle partit sans poser la moindre question. Elle ne partit pas bien loin, elle était derrière la porte pour écouter leur conversation. Le lord s'en doutait mais il ne voulait pas l'empêcher d'entendre, mais plutôt de voir. Elle savait qu'il allait être violent, il le torturerait sans doute et il irait même jusqu'à le tuer, il savait qu'elle le savait. Elle croyait que c'était mieux ainsi pour eux deux.

Le maître s'assit sur un fauteuil et entama la torture. Rodolphus s'était retrouvé détaché et reçut un premier sort assez douloureux, puis un deuxième puis un autre et encore un autre. Ses cris se succédèrent les uns après les autres. Jusqu'au moment où ils ne formèrent plus qu'un seul. Cette plainte n'était plus un cri dû à une affreuse douleur physique mais à une douleur qui était devenue aussi mentale. Il s'était insinué dans son esprit tout en lui brisant plusieurs os. Il commença par ceux des pieds puis ceux des doigts, des mains. Il ne faisait pas ça exclusivement par pur sadisme, il le faisait car il savait que si Rodolphus redevenait loup-garou il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose contre lui. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'arrêta pour commencer à le questionner.

«Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir?

Rien à part la soirée.

Rien dis-tu? Tu es sûr?

Oui maître.

Pourtant ce n'est pas l'avis de ta charmante femme.

Cette chienne est mythomane.

Pas de ce langage avec moi!! (Il venait de hurler et de lui casser les deux tibias)

Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle est... (les péronés venaient d'exploser)... forcément vous la défendez puisque vous la baisez!! (les rotules émirent un crac peu réconfortant).

Je t'interdis de dire ça!! (Il s'attaqua aux radius puis aux cubitus).

Vous ne supportez pas ça en plus!! (Ce fut au tour des humérus) Vous qui êtes anti-amour!! (là bizarrement rien).

- Certes je suis contre mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me la faire quand même et ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger (pendant ce temps Bellatrix prenait vraiment sur elle pour ne pas renter dans la pièce).

...

Revenons à hier soir, après que je t'aie parlé, qu'as-tu fait?

J'ai essayé de tuer cette salope! (tous les os de son bassin se brisèrent)

Je pense que tu vas vite le regretter. (ce fut au tour de ses côtes)...»

Bellatrix avait l'habitude de voir des gens se faire torturer mais là elle ne tenait plus, ces cris, ces craquements, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle hésitait entre entrer et arrêter le massacre ou partir en courant. Elle savait son maître dans une telle fureur qu'elle préféra partir à l'opposé de cette pièce. Elle ne voulait plus entendre, elle le voyait se tordre de douleur, elle l'imaginait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois, elle connaissait très bien la personne. C'était ça qui changeait tout, il avait été son mari. Non, elle ne l'avait pas aimé, mais elle s'y était attachée. Après tant d'années c'était normal non? Elle avait peur aussi de ne plus pouvoir regarder son maître comment avant. Pourtant c'était pour elle qu'il faisait tout ça non? Elle partit quand ce fut au tour des côtes de céder. Elle fit toutes les pièces alentour, mais le bruit était toujours présent, alors elle partit tout au fond du parc. Là-bas elle n'entendait plus rien, juste le silence, une paix presque obscène dans un lieu si noir. Elle pensa que si elle n'avait pas cédé dans ses bras elle n'en serait pas là. Elle n'avait pas cédé, elle le savait très bien, elle le voulait. Sa bouche contre ses lèvres, contre son cou, sa langue, ses mains sur son corps quand il la tenait contre elle. Le monde aurait bien pu s'effondrer, elle n'aurait rien vu. Cet effet qu'il lui faisait était presque anormal. Elle était dingue de lui, c'était évident. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait partir comme ça, sans rien dire. Comme si elle s'était envolée, disparue. Mener une vie «normale»...sauf qu'elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, son rôle de mangemort était tout pour elle, c'était indéniable.

Elle pensa aussi que vu tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, ça aurait été plus que «mal élevé» de partir comme ça. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour rejoindre la salle des tortures. Plus elle s'approchait plus elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle se demanda s'ils avaient fini. Était-il mort? Sans aucun doute, personne ne pouvait résister à ça. Elle était à une vingtaine de mètres quand le lord apparut.

Il ne s'approcha pas, il resta distant. Elle le sentit mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion elle comprit. C'était par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Il parla:

«J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. (elle acquiesça doucement de la tête).

Il est... (elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase).

Mort. Je suppose que tu ne veux... (elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir).

Je ne veux pas le voir.(elle eut du mal avec cette phrase, il s'en rendit compte).

Va te reposer dans ta chambre ou..., fais comme tu veux (il ne voulait pas la forcer). Mais ne passe pas par la véranda.

Oui maître, je vais me reposer dans ma chambre. (elle n'osa pas aller chez lui même si elle aurait préféré).»

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait préféré qu'elle choisisse la sienne mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il se dit qu'il passerait la voir dans un moment. Il retourna au carnage qu'il avait fait pour elle. S'il n'avait pas été qui il était il aurait dit que c'était par amour, mais en même temps s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il partit nettoyer et enterra le corps.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce, il y avait toutes ses affaires, son odeur. Il y avait trop de souvenirs de lui. Elle était assise contre la porte dans le couloir, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans le couloir, alors elle attendit que la solution miracle arrive. Et il arriva, le maître la releva et l'amena vers ses quartiers. Il la tenait contre lui, il l'assit sur son lit et lui dit:

«Si tu veux cette nuit tu peux dormir là.

... (elle accepta muettement)

Si tu veux je peux aller ailleurs.

Non... je... je ne... je ne préfère pas.

On va faire comme ça alors. »

Il la serra bien fort contre lui, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et sanglotait sur son épaule. Il caressa son dos et ses magnifiques cheveux tout en embrassant son front. Elle reprit contenance et le regarda dans les yeux. Il murmura:

«Tu devrais te reposer.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et vint se coucher auprès d'elle. Elle se lova dans ses bras. Lui était très gêné mais n'osait pas la déloger pour autant. Elle s'endormit tout de suite, en robe, et il se voyait mal dormir tout habillé mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, donc seule solution, prendre sur soi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui le grand mage noir doive céder à toutes les envies de son amante, pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait sans jamais râler et il en serait toujours ainsi.

Le lendemain matin la belle se réveilla toujours dans les bras du lord qui commençait à en avoir franchement marre car il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Elle lui demanda:

«Avez-vous bien dormi mon maître?»

Il ne répondit rien. Il repensait à cette nuit de débauche et de torture, aux aveux de Rodolphus, et surtout au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il était le meurtrier, qu'il avait fait ça pour tout bêtement l'atteindre, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si puissant. Quelle stupide idée, s'attaquer à lui tout seul. Elle lui était venu un soir où il cherchait sa femme, où en traversant le couloir Malibu, il avait aperçu des gens en pleine conversation. Il avait atteint le bout du couloir quand il avait vu que c'était sa femme, dans les bras d'un autre...de l'autre

Fin

Review?


End file.
